Iris All Girl's Academy
by Leavepandasalone
Summary: When the Asahina bros find out about the other's love for their only sister, Ema can't bare to watch her step brothers fight anymore. She feels like she's torn their family apart and needs to stop it. But it seems like there is only one option she has: Leave. Follow Ema's adventure in a new school and how her brother's cope with her leaving! Full summary and author's note inside!
1. Chapter 1: Realisation

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! So I'm pretty new Brother's Conflict and I am loving the anime. It's so awesome!**

**So currently, Ema is being confessed by her step siblings one by one and in Episode 5 it started with a couple of fights between two siblings (Such as Natsume and Subaru, and Tsubaki and Azusa) my guess is that soon enough everyone's going to confess to her and each one of them will find out about their rivals and start to fight each other both mentally and possibly physically.**

**Full Summary:**

**When Ema's brothers continue to fight for her love, Ema can't let this continue and want them all to make up. But when she finds out that they only fight when she is in their presence or when she is mentioned, she knows what she has to do for them to make up, she must leave. Ema thinks through her options and where she should go. Ema herself needs some time away from boys so she asks for advice from her step mother. She then tells her about her alma mater, an all girls academy with a dormitory that goes from Elementary school to College (With a suitable age they should be to have residence in the dorms of course) a city away and is offering to pay for her tuition. Ema takes the offer and changes her choice in school and goes to Iris All Girl's Boarding School after her graduation. What will happen to Ema, her brothers, and her squirrel now?**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I told you already, Azusa! I'm not handing her over to you!" Yelled Tsubaki.

_"I hate this..."_

"What do you know, Natsu-nii?!" Scram Subaru.

_"I've told them a million times..."_

"Your too young for her, Wataru." Masaomi scowled.

"That's not fair! Your too old for her!" Wataru argued.

_"Not to do this..."_

"How dare you do this to her?!" Yuusuke asked, angrily.

"What's wrong Yu-nii? Jealous?" Fuuto slyly said.

"No!" He lied, our of pride and embarrassment.

Ema watched their fight from afar as the brothers continued to fight in the living room. They've been going on like this for months now, just fighting over her. It hasn't changed since the day Kaname confessed to her in front of all of them and they argued from that day on. They can't sit in the same room together without fighting. This was one of the days, Ema wanted to sit down with them all as a family, but once again her hopes were shattered by their endless fighting.

"See! I told you Chi! Siblings or not, their still wolves!" Juli yelled.

"I know Juli. Only now do I know what you mean." Ema sighed.

She couldn't take this anymore. She just wanted them to stop. She wanted a noisy family under one roof, but not like this. This can't make her happy. Ema shook her head and went to the elevator while her brothers continued to fight. Juli noticed her lonely expression.

"Chi..." He said, worriedly.

"I'm fine, Juli. I'm fine." She lied.

Ema pressed the button to the ground floor and stepped out of the elevator one she got there. She walked outside and took out her phone. She dialed a number and put it up to her ear as it rang.

"Hello?" The person answered.

"Miwa-san? It's me, Ema." She said.

"Oh Ema-chan! What are you calling for?" She asked.

"Oh well, their fighting again, so if your not busy... Can we-"

"Talk?" She interrupted.

Ema sighed of relief, "Yes."

"Of course! I'm not busy right now so meet me at the park close by." Miwa said happily.

"Thank you Miwa-san." Ema said, quietly but gratefully.

"It's Mama, Ema-chan."

Ema blinked in shock, still unable to call her mama, "Y-yes Ma'am..." She said, awkwardly.

"Aw... Well I guess I tried." She giggled.

**~Time Skip to the park (The park where they did Ohanami)~**

Ema and Miwa walked on the path near the cherry blossom trees as she asked for her long awaited advice.

"Those boys are fighting again?" Miwa, asked.

"Yes they are..." She sighed sadly.

"I can't particularly blame them. I had a feeling they would fall in love with you because they've been living with boys most of their lives. And to have you come into their lives, they must have seen you in a different way than they were supposed to. After all Ema is special." She giggled.

"So you knew this whole time that would happen!" Juli squeaked angrily.

Ema ignored her pet and said, "I'm very flattered and I love all of my brothers as well, but I cannot choose from them. If I choose from them, then the others would be sad because I neglected them. And when I try to stop them from fighting it only makes it worse. Miwa-san, what should I do?" She asked.

"It's Mama, Ema-chan... And I don't know what you should do. I don't have the same experience and you must make your own decision. Even if I did know the answer, I know you should find it yourself." She said.

"I know..." Ema sighed.

"So what do you want to do, Ema-chan?" She asked.

Ema smiled and said, "I don't know but i'll find it."

"That's my girl." Miwa giggled.

Ema looked at her stepmother with guilty eyes.

"I'm sorry for always calling you out here when your busy." She apologised.

"No, no. It's fine! You needed help! I'm glad I was your choice to ask advice to!" She replied, happily.

"But, if you have free time, you should be spending it with Papa..." Solemnly said, Ema.

Miwa looked at her daughter and smiled, "If my only daughter is having trouble and she call's for help, Rintarou will understand why I am not there.".

Ema was shocked by her response and was grateful to have a caring mother, "Thank you, M-Ma... I'm sorry it doesn't sound right yet, Ma'am..." She sighed.

"That's alright. Your willing to say it, so take as much time as you want." She giggled.

**~Time Skip, Back to Sunrise Residence~**

Ema stood in the elevator, wondering what she would see once she gets back up. She the noticed that she never came home to them fighting. She was lost in the clouds when the elevator got to the second floor.

"Chi!" Juli yelled, trying to get his master's attention.

Her head went up and ran out of the elevator, "Oh! Sorry!".

As she walked towards the living room, she felt like something was out of place.

_"Why does it feel weird all of a sudden?" _She thought.

"Chi, doesn't it seem a little too quiet to you?" Juli asked.

"Eh?"

"Well, I've been noticing lately that whenever Chi comes home, it's always quiet..." Juli replied.

"Your... Right..." She replied, curiously.

She continued walking until she heard a few voices coming from the living room. She walked behind the wall and peeked in to see most of her brother's having a normal conversation on the couch.

"Fuu-chan! Why didn't you get us the soba noodles we asked for in Hokkaido?" Tsubaki teased.

"Because I didn't want to!" He responded rudely.

"Masa-nii! Let's go play!" Wataru whined.

"Alright Wataru, let's go." He smiled.

_"Eh?"_

Ema stared in shock as her brothers got along so well.

"What's going on, Chi?" Juli asked, confused.

"I-I don't know..." She replied in the same tone.

She hasn't seen them talk so nicely to each other and laugh together in a very long time. Ema was happy to see her brothers this way. She didn't notice Kaname walk in.

"Imoto-chan?" He said.

Ema, surprised by the sudden action and accidentally tripped over the door mat and fell on the floor. Her brother's heads turned to see her on the floor.

"Chi! Are you alright?!" Juli squeaked.

"I'm fine..." She said.

"What did you do Kana-nii?!" Iori yelled.

_"Eh?"_

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled back.

"Then why is she on the floor!?" Tsubaki scram.

The brother's once again started fighting, and Ema sat there in shock.

_"What? What's going on? Just then... They were... Getting along... So well..." _She thought, confusingly.

Ema watched their fight from the floor. She then stood up and went up to her room without anyone noticing. She sat on the floor by her bed and thought.

_"Juli said it was always quiet when I first get home and when I leave him here, there's usually no screaming... But once they see me or mention me... They... Fight... What's going on here...? I still don't know what to do... This... Only makes it more confusing..."_

"Chi..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cleaning up Messes

**Ema's POV **

I was mortified. I had no idea what was going on. After all those months of confusion and fights, they lead me to this? What's the matter with them? How come when I am around they have to fight? That only makes me so sad. I've had enough of their screaming. This... Was too much for me to bare...

"Chi! Are you alright?!" Juli asked, frantically.

I was curled up in a ball. I wasn't crying, but I did my best to hold them back.

"I don't know anymore, Juli..."

_"What does this mean...?" _I thought.

It seems their screams have stopped, which only confuses me even more. I walked out of my room and walked downstairs to the living room. No one was there, it was completely empty, although they left a mess here. Shattered glass, the coffee table was flipped upside down, Wataru's rabbits were everywhere, the cushions were no longer on the couch, and even one of the pictures I put up was off from it's place.

"Now this place looks suitable for a pack of wolves!" Angrily squeaked Juli.

"They must have went to bed." I sighed of relief.

I went over to pick up the picture. I avoided the broken glass, ( I'm glad I was wearing slippers) and knelt down to the photo. It was the picture of all if us at the wedding, Our Family Picture. The glass of the frame was broken and the frame was broken into two. The photo was squeezed in between.

_"What did they do here?" _I asked myself.

I carefully took out the photo, then looked at the other pictures and sighed. These pictures were precious to me. It was taken before when we all looked so happy together. But now it can't possibly be the same anymore. I knew it... I was losing hope. I stood up and walked towards the other pictures and took them off of the wall. I stacked them in my arms and walked back into my room.

"Are you alright Chi?" Juli asked, again.

I sighed, "No, Juli... I don't think I am...".

Juli jumped off of my shoulder and landed on the ground, perfectly.

"I'll go and scratch those wolves!" He squeaked, angrily.

This time I didn't stop him. I placed the photos on my desk and walked back outside. I begun to clean the living room. I sweeped up the glass, picked up the toys and quietly put them back in Wataru's room while he was sleeping, when I got back, I put the cushions back in their place. Then I flipped over the coffee table and moved it aside because of the mess under it. After that, I moved the table back in it's place and slumped down on the couch.

_"I'm done..." _

I proceeded on thinking about what to do. I didn't have proof about what they were doing. I mean, it's only based on what both me and Juli knew. I heard tiny and quick footsteps and saw my squirrel from the corner and ran over to me.

"Chi...!" He yelled.

He jumped on the couch and crawled to my lap. I pet his little head and looked at my small "protector".

"What are we going to do now, Chi?" He asked.

"I think we should go to the security camera room. **(Me: I'm not sure if it's there, but most apartments have it so, Oh well!) **We can't be completely sure of what's going on." I explained.

Juli moved to my shoulder and I walked to the elevator. When we got to the ground floor, I walked to the door at the end of the hall to my left.

_"I'm glad I still have my keys in my pocket because I didn't change earlier..." _

I reached into my front pocket and took out my keys. I had three keys, one for my room, another for the apartment door, and one Ukyo-kun gave me for the security camera room, claiming that Kaname-kun wasn't trusted with it anymore (It's only and extra though) ... I don't really get it though because the security camera room doesn't have cameras in the rooms or the bathrooms, only the hallways, balconies, living rooms.

"Are we going in?" Juli asked.

"Uh-huh." I replied.

I unlocked the door to see the room filled with TVs that broadcasted each hallway, living room, and balcony. One TV was different though, that TV was one to replay the previous tapes. Beside the TV was a big shelf filled with tapes from different areas and organised by the month and year. Juli jumped of my shoulder and pushed out a couple of them.

"Chi! These are tapes from the time the fight already started! Their for the living room!" He squeaked.

The way these tapes work is that a calendar will go on screen and what you have to do is pick a certain day. Each day is recorded 24 hours. I stood up and took the tapes. I inserted the latest one chosen and picked a school day. I sat back and fast forward it to during school hours when my brothers were together. I paused the video there.

"You ready, Chi?" He asked.

"Mm-hm..." I sweatdropped.

Juli jumped onto the remote and pressed play. My brother's were shown to be having a normal conversation. No insults, no screaming, and not even making the room messy. Tsubaki then mentioned me and grew tension among them. Azusa began asking him questions and then Tsubaki asked if he didn't trust him anymore. This started a fight and I happened to walk in on it.

"No way..." I said.

All of them were like that. They only started fighting after I come in or I am briefly mentioned. Me being around is causing this fight. Because I was around, they started fighting. This never would have happened if I didn't move in here! Tears then started to flow down my cheeks. Juli looked at me with worried eyes.

"Chi..." He said.

As I wiped them away, I smiled at my squirrel.

"Juli, I think I know what to do now!" I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Long way to run

**Hi everyone! So I know I already made a chapter today, but I'm just too excited to stop writing it. The only problem with this story is that I don't know how it ends... **

**That's a problem because there are several endings, cause when I make a story I usually know how it ends...**

**Oh well! I'll figure it out later!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next day, it was a weekend. Her stepmother had the day off and asked if she wanted to go out today, this would be the perfect chance to tell her what she's planning.

"Chi, is this alright? I mean I know I was the one opposed of you living here but it makes you really happy." Juli said.

"I'm sorry, this is my only choice. I have one chance to do this. I'm supposed to make my final decision on where to go for college this friday. I have to make preparations soon." Ema explained.

"Chi..."

Even though Ema had a happy face, Juli has known her long enough to know that she isn't happy. He knows how much she loved living in this town after hearing so much about it. Ema walked to the café she and her stepmother agreed to meet up.

"Ema!" Her mother called out for her.

Her mother waved her hand to where she was seated. Ema rushed to the outdoor table she had chosen. She sat down as her squirrel switched places to her shoulder.

"Hello Ema, Juli." Miwa smiled.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." She apologised.

"No, no. I've been here for only a couple of minutes." Smiled Miwa.

Ema returned her smile as the waiter arrived to take their order. Miwa ordered coffee while Ema asked for a simple cup of tea. When they got their drinks, they begun with their conversation.

"You look very happy today, Ema. Did my sons stop fighting?" She asked.

"Sadly not, but I have made my decision on what to do." She replied.

"Really? You made your decision? That's great!" Miwa said, happily.

"Yes I did, but... It might inconvenience you all..." She said, shyly.

Miwa smiled, "If it's for my daughter, I will do anything in my power to make her happy."

"Thank you very much. And for everything you have done for me until now."

"You're welcome, Now what is this decision of yours?" She asked.

"Oh well, you see. I checked the security camera room and found out that they only fight when I'm mentioned or in their presence." Ema explained.

"Really? How unusual... That's very odd." She said.

**Yusuke's POV**

"Why do I have to buy the groceries..?! Can't someone else do it?" I complained to myself.

After school, Ukyo-nii asked me to buy groceries because he had a court trial today and Hinata-kun had plans. Am I the only one responsible here?! I was walking around the corner when I heard a familiar voice.

"...Did my sons stop fighting?" Someone asked.

_"Huh? Mom?" _I thought.

"Sadly not but I have made my decision on what to do." Another familiar voice said.

_"Hinata-kun?!" _

I peeked behind the wall to see mom and Hinata-kun sitting at a table having coffee. What were then talking about?!

"Really? That's great!" Mom said.

"Yes, but it might inconvenience you all." Hinata-kun replied.

"If it's for my daughter, I will do anything to make you happy." Mom smiled.

"Thank you very much."

Hinata-kun's back was facing me but I had a feeling she was smiling like always and that squirrel of her's is sitting on her lap...

"So what's your decision?" She asked.

I couldn't hear what they were saying for a second because I had to put my back to the wall so they wouldn't see me. But then I looked back to them and listened.

"You see, everyone there has helped me so much. And I don't want to do this but... It seems like the only way for them to stop fighting and I only have a week left for a final college decision... So..." Hinata-kun explained.

I couldn't hear what mom was saying but then I heard something terrible.

"I must leave Sunrise Residences!" She bowed.

At that moment, I ran back up the street to the long way back home.

**Normal POV**

While Yusuke was running back home, knowing all his brothers are there, Ema and Miwa continued their conversation.

"I know it's sudden and I've only been living with them for about a year and you and papa went through all that trouble to move me there..." Ema said, with a sad tone.

Yusuke held onto the grocery bags tight, making sure none of them would fall.

"But, if that's the case then I must leave." She continued.

As soon as he saw the apartment, he picked up the pace.

"I don't know where to go and I don't where I'm headed, but this is the only way!" She said.

He ran inside, pressed the elevator button and impatiently waited for it to come down.

_"C'mon!_ _Hurry up!" _He thought.

"That's just fine Ema." Miwa replied

"Eh?"

"This is your decision and I will support you." She said, with a motherly tone.

The elevator doors opened and Yusuke went in. He put down the bags and pressed the floor button frantically.

"You will be graduating in a few months, so the place you should go will have to be a college with dormitories right?" She asked.

"Yes..." Ema replied.

Yusuke tapped his foot on the elevator floor.

"Then, maybe you should go to my old school." Said Miwa.

"Your old school?" Ema said, confused.

"Yes, an all girl's school that goes from elementary to college that offers dormitory residences." She explained.

"Really?" Ema said, a bit surprised.

Yusuke stepped off of the elevator with the groceries and ran to the door.

"Yes, it's in the next town and will take a two hour train ride to get there." She continued.

The red head struggled with his keys as he quickly unlocked the door.

"I'll pay for your tuition and send you there, Do you think that's alright?" Miwa asked.

"That's more than enough! Thank you so much! But..." Ema said, gratefully.

He finally opened the door, took the groceries and ran through the hall to the living room.

"But...?" Miwa asked, a bit confused.

"What's the name of the school?" She asked.

Hearing the running, all the brother's heads turned to the hallway entrance where a tired Yusuke came in.

"Yu-chan! Are you alright?" Wataru asked.

He held for support on the wall.

"Hinata-kun... She... She's..." He panted.

"She's what?!" Tsubaki asked, impatiently.

He lifted his head and gulped.

"Is that all you wanted to know? Don't worry me like that, Ema-chan." Giggled Miwa.

"I'm sorry."

The brother's stared at the red head.

"It's Iris All Girl's Academy." Miwa smiled.

"She's moving out of Sunrise Residence!" Yusuke yelled.

* * *

**Sorry for my confusing Action packed Normal POV! I hope you understood it! For those who didn't, Miwa and Ema were talking during Yusuke was running. He's pretty quick isn't he? :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Normal POV**

Ema unlocked the door to the apartment and opened it to see the angry faces of her step brothers towards the door.

"Eh?"

"Your leaving Imoto-chan...?" Kaname said, seriously **(****Me: (ﾟoﾟ****;; Kaname?! Serious?! Someone get a paramedic!)**

Ema was stunned and shocked as she said, "H-how did you-"

"I over heard you and mom talking." Yusuke interrupted.

Ema looked at the boys when something clung on her coat and she saw a long strand of Light Brown hair. She looked down to see a teary eyed Wataru who was wiping his tears.

"O-onee-chan, are you really leaving?" He weeped.

"Wataru-kun... I'm sorry but..." She said until Wataru started crying into her coat and she hugged her little brother tightly.

Natsume punched his fist onto the wall which happened to be where their family picture used to be.

"Why?!" He asked, with an angry tone.

Silence had befallen on the room as Ema comforted the little boy.

"Because I tore you all apart..." She said, quietly.

Tsubaki shook his head in disbelief, "What that's not-".

"It is true!" She yelled as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Everyone stared at their sister, even little Wataru looked up and sniffed to see his big sister's sad face.

"If I never came here! If I never moved in, you all wouldn't be fighting so much! How do you think I felt while you all fought each other because of me?! Do you know how confused I was when you all confessed to me?! How can you love me if you fight all the time?! Do you think I want to leave?!" She scram in tears.

"Hinata-kun..." Yusuke said, shocked.

"I went to the security room last night and played through a few days. You only fight when I'm mentioned or when I'm there!" She explained.

"What?" Fuuto says, confused.

"Haven't you all noticed that you only start fighting when I'm around?" She asked.

They thought through it for a second and slouched because it was true.

Ema brought her hand to her chest, "If I leave, you all might get along together again. That will make me very happy if you get along together again." She smiled.

"But..." Subaru said, awkwardly.

"Can't you find a way to stay? We promise we'll stop fighting!" Azusa said.

"How many times have you all promised me that?" She asked, sadly.

Azusa looked down in shame. They all stood in silence with some sniffing in the backround from Wataru.

"Where are you going?" Ukyo asked.

Ema wiped her wet cheeks in attempt to make them dry, "I talked to Miwa-san about it. She said that she went to an All girl's school in the next town." She said.

"Iris All Girl's Academy?" Masaomi asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"No way! That's too far!" Wataru whined.

"What other choice do I have? Miwa-san already said she would pay for my tuition." She pat her brother's head.

"When are you going?" Louis asked.

"The day after graduation." Ema said, quietly.

"What?!" They yelled.

"That's a month away!" Tsubaki complained.

"School starts in April! I have to get ready." She said.

The brothers looked at Ema. She's been through a lot these past couple of months and she'll have to put up a lot of work for changing her choice of college. There was only one thing Tsubaki could do. He went up to her and hugged her tightly. The sibling's were stunned at first but they soon one by one joined in.

"Let's make a promise then." Kaname said.

"Eh?"

"We will not fall in love with anyone else until Imoto-chan graduates. Then we will discuss it like adults. Whoever breaks that promise will go through a severe punishment. This goes for you too, Imoto-chan." He said, slyly.

"It- It's a deal...!" She said.

"Alright then, I definitely won't break it!" Tsubaki said, as he hugged her even tighter.

"Me too..." Azusa followed, doing the same thing.

"Me three!" Wataru followed, clinging tighter to Ema.

"Me four..." Kaname said, with a competitive tone.

"Um... Everyone..." Ema said awkwardly.

The boys continued hugging Ema, competitively while poor Ema was squished in the middle uneasily. She ended up fainting from being squished.

* * *

**What will happen to Ema now? Will she be able to make up the brothers? Will one of them break their promise? **

**I hope you keep reading to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Famous Uniform!

**So, the picture for this story will be drawn by me. It's still in progress though, so for those who can't see it properly, it will be Ema in the uniform I designed. If you want to see it up close, i'll put a link on my profile for where you can find it. Do you think I should post it on deviantart :3?**

* * *

**Normal POV, A week later in Ema's room **

Ema read through the brochure of Iris All Girl's Academy on her bed. The school was big and rich. A private academy where many young girls from different families go to. The tuition was high and Ema was starting to regret accepting Miwa-san's offer of paying for it, but her step mother had already registered her in the school and Ema already put it as her final decision. There was no turning back now.

"Chi, are you alright?" Juli asked, noticing her sad expression.

"I'm fine, I just feel guilty for letting Miwa-san pay for my tuition... Not to mention my residence and uniform. She has to pay for these every semester too..." She replied with a guilty tone.

"What are you taking in that school anyway?" He asked, curiously.

She sat up from her position, "Photography in Visual Arts." She replied.

"Hmm... That sounds like something Chi would like to learn." He said as he began to chew on an acorn.

"I was glad when the brochure said that they had it there. I didn't actually think they had it as an actual course." She smiled.

"Well *Chew* that *Chew* means that *Chew* you know what you want to do *Chew* in the future, *Chew* Right?" He asked.

"I guess so. I like photography anyway." She responded.

Juli sighed of relief, "Ahh! I'm so glad I don't have to worry about wolves anymore! I like girls better anyway!" He said.

Ema turned back to the brochure, "I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There's another school similar to mine called, 'Winston All Boy's Instution' that often works with the girls in mine. They also hold our dances, proms, fundraisers, and special activities together. Their student council also works with ours." Ema said.

"Oh no! A thousand times more of Wolves will join our battle!" He 'face-palmed'.

"I don't know what your talking about Juli, their only boys." She said, innocently.

"Thats what you said about those wolves downstairs!" He yelled.

"Hmm..."

Ema and Juli continued talking until there was a knock at the door. Ema stood up and answered it.

"Yes?" She said as she opened the door to Miwa.

"Hello, Ema!" She said, happily and walked in with a big package and a plastic bag.

"M-ms. Miwa?! What are you doing here?" She asked, with a confused tone.

"Is something wrong with me coming to see my daughter?" She asked.

"N-no, but I'm just confused why your here." She replied.

"Well, I got a package from your future school and thought I should come visit." She smiled.

"A package?" Ema said.

"Yes! It's your uniform!" She said, happily.

"My uniform?" Said, Ema as she opened the big package.

Inside was a stack of white blouses, both short and long sleeved, four sleeveless dresses, and four skirts with the same pattern. On top was a small box with two bows inside. Miwa also handed her daughter the plastic bag. She opened it wide and saw two shoe boxes, two packs of white stockings, and a new leather school bag that looked like a suitcase.

"T-this is too much Ma'am..." Ema stuttered.

"Not at all because, you get to wear it for me!" She replied, cheerfully.

"B-but..."

"It's alright! Juli can you go outside for a second and guard the door?" She asked the squirrel.

"Roger!" He squeaked out.

"Juli!" Ema blushed.

Miwa closed the curtain and Ema eventually sighed in defeat.

**Time Skip, Ten minutes later in the living room...**

The boys were in the living room, again all in one room. These days were rare when all the brothers were together but their mother had called them home for something important.

"What do you think Mom called as here for?" Natsume asked.

"Whatever it is, it better be worthwhile!" Yusuke scoffed.

"She told us to wait here." Masaomi sighed.

"What is she planning this time?" Ukyo asked himself.

"I wonder what she's doing with Chi-chan?" Louis asked.

Juli watched from upstairs. The only one on the fifth floor was him, Miwa, Ema, and Wataru who was pretending that his rabbit was a plane and run around with his hand held up high, clutching his favourite toy.

**Back in Ema's room...**

"I was right! Girl's were a joy! You look beautiful!" Miwa said happily.

Ema was very flustered, "M-Miss Miwa..."

"It's Mama, Ema-chan." She smiled.

The uniform was a green sleeveless dress with white, and yellow plaid lines from the top to the bottom. Under the dress was a white, puffy blouse and a purple ribbon under the collar. Ema wore a purple blazer with her future dorm's coat of arms, a lion whom was standing up and had purple Irises in the back round. In front of the lion was a ribbon that had the word, 'Purpura' purple in latin. The extra things Ema wore was white stockings and brown school shoes.

"I'm glad I put your hair up like that as well." She smiled. (Her hair was down with two strands of hair on opposite sides tied to the back with a ribbon)

"Thank you very much..." She said, shyly.

"You're welcome!" She smiled.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud cry outside. Ema ran out to the hall to see Wataru on the ground, crying. His favourite stuffed toy slid across the floor.

"Waah!' He scram.

Ema quickly knelt down to his side.

"Are you alright, Wataru-kun?" She asked, frantically.

He sniffed and looked up, when his eyes fixed on his big sister, he stopped crying.

"Pretty..." He said.

"Eh?"

They suddenly heard loud footsteps towards them.

"What happe-" They yelled until they saw Ema.

"Onii-chans! Onii-chans! Onee-chan looks pretty!" Wataru yelled excitedly.

"Y-yeah..." Subaru and Yusuke said.

"I have one cute little sister!" Tsubaki laughed.

"I agree." Azusa followed.

"That's not fair, Imoto-chan..." Kaname said, in a seductive tone.

"You did a good job on the hair, Mom." Louis smiled.

The others couldn't really speak. Ema stood up and went to pick up Wataru's rabbit. He gave her a tight hug.

"Ah... As always, Iris All Girl's Academy's Uniforms are cute and stylish." Miwa sighed.

"Do I have to wear this hairstyle to school?" She asked, politely.

"It matches it more, but you don't have to." She replied.

"It's alright." She smiled.

Noticing her brother's flustered looks, Ema walked back to her room, "I'll go...change..." She said.

They sighed, sadly as she disappeared into the hallway with Juli following her.

"Those wolves are horrible!" Juli squeaked.


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping with Azusa-kun

**Hi everyone! So this is the first chapter of the special ones, where Ema has a moment with each of her brothers before she leaves. I think i'll do one to three brothers each to pick up the pace. Today I will do Azusa.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ema walked around the store. She was shopping for things she needed for school. She was doing Visual Arts in school so she was e-mailed a list of materials she needed. Luckily Ema saved her money so she was able to afford what she needed. She looked through her cart.

_"Let me see, a professional camera, a laptop, photo paper, a printer... Picture Frames, a portfolio, an album..." _She thought.

Looking at the album, it reminded her of the time Azusa gave one to her a few months ago. She needed a new one because that was for family photos and needed two more for her studies and an extra just in case.

_"I should probably get a few labels so I know which one to use." _

Ema walked through the isles, looking for labels. Passing through she also got normal things she needed for school like pencils, pens, notebooks, highlighters, and found the labels after. While looking through her options, she heard a familiar voice.

"Ema?"

She turned to see Azusa, who was carrying a pack of printing paper.

"Azusa-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I needed to print something but the printing paper was out. What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm getting things for school." She replied, pointing at the cart.

Azusa looked at the cart with lonely eyes, "Oh.. I see. Where's your pet?" He asked curiously.

"I had to leave him in Wataru's care since they only allowed service animals here." She explained.

**Brief scene change!**

Wataru was kneeling down on the floor, looking very focused. His eyes suddenly widened in excitement.

"Wah! I'm done! Juli, you look so cute!" He said cheerfully.

Juli sat sadly, wearing a pink and yellow bunny costume that Masaomi had specially sewn for Wataru.

"Chi... Help...!" He cried.

**Back to the store!**

"Are you done here?" He asked.

"I only have to pick up one more thing." Replied Ema.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I need an organiser. You know the small drawers?" She said.

"Alright. I'll take the cart for you and you lead the way." He smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

Ema walked ahead while Azusa pushed her cart behind her. He put his printing paper in her cart. Azusa looked down solemnly as he thought of his little sister's departure to a new city, a new school, a brand new place she doesn't know about. All because he and his brothers started fighting. He felt guilty for what they did.

"There they are!" She said.

He looked up to see Ema walking away towards what she needed. She looked at all the choices she had and spotted a pretty blue one with two drawers and a small cubby under. She tried to reach it but was unfortunately too small to get it. Only tips of her fingers could reach it with her on her toes. She then felt something warm behind her and saw pale hands reaching for the same ones and take them out. She turned her head to see Azusa who managed to get them easily. **(Me: Poor Ema, she's just so short... Wataru might even be taller than her one day.) **

"What?" He asked, unaware that he was still so close.

"Um... A-azusa-kun..." She said, shyly.

He then realized what he was doing and moved away and handed her her organiser.

"I'm sorry!" He apoligised.

"N-no! It's fine..." She stuttered.

The two then quietly went into the line together. People around them were giggling and saying things like, "Hee hee! What a cute couple", "I'm so jealous! I wish I was in such a cute relationship.", making their situation far more worse. Once they got out there, Azusa drove Ema home.

**Time skip, In Ema's room**

Ema and Azusa walked into her room. Azusa was carrying some of her things inside. When he set the things down, he noticed that a cardboard box beside a stack of unfolded boxes. His eyes grew solemn.

"I'm sorry about the mess in here." She said.

He snapped out of it and replied, "Oh, no worries."

He was about to walk out when he noticed the stack of photos and the album he had given her a few months ago. While Ema was busy checking if she got everything, he opened it to a random page. He flipped through the empty pages and stopped at the picture of when he was a child.

"You... Kept this...?" He said in shock.

"Hmn? Oh that? Yes I did! You gave it to me so why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"Well.. I didn't think you would keep it so safely." He said, looking at the blurry picture.

"Why wouldn't I? I love your picture." She said cheerfully.

Azusa couldn't take it anymore. He turned around quickly and hugged her.

"Azusa-kun?!" She said, taken back by his action.

"I'm sorry!" He said.

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate of your feelings after all this time! And making you leave!" He followed.

"You don't have to apoligise-"

"Yes I do!" He interrupted her.

"Azusa-kun..."

They stayed still for a couple more seconds. Ema started holding him back once she felt like she might fall. They then heard the door open and Azusa panicked and dropped her onto the bed and he turned back around. Juli the rabbit then popped into the room, teary eyed.

"Chi..." He said, sadly, ignoring the fact that Azusa was in the room.

"Juli?! What happened!?" She asked worriedly.

The squirrel jumped onto her lap.

"The thirteenth wolf turned me into a rabbit!" He cried.

Azusa looked at the awkward situation and took this chance, "I should go... I'll see you at dinner." He said.

"Okay." She replied.

He left the two with the squirrel crying on her lap. She pet him until he fell asleep. Ema lay on her bed thinking.

_"Do all of them feel this way? I don't know... Come to think of it, none of them really apologized... Maybe they will... Before I leave."_ She thought.

She turned to the calendar to check how many more weeks she had left.

"Nine, huh?"

She turned to her side and tears started to fill her eyes. She sniffed a little and said, "I don't want to leave..."


	7. Chapter 7: Louis, Wataru, and Masaomi

**This**** chapter is going to be between Wataru, Masaomi, Louis and Ema-chan! Were going to start with Louis-kun~ and then Wataru/Masaomi-kun!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Since Ema was going to have to use that hairstyle from now on, she's been trying to get used to it by fixing up her hair like that everyday. She let her hair flow down to her shoulder and picked two strands of hair each side and tied it with a ribbon at the back.

"Is it alright Juli?" She asked he squirrel who was seated on top of her bed.

"It's fine Chi!" He squeaked.

When she's cooking, she has to wear a hanky over her hair to keep it back. She's so far gotten used to fixing it up in the morning, cooking with it through the day, and going to school with it. It might not seem so hard for you but she's had that hairstyle for a very long time and doing a different hairstyle was hard. But she's starting a new page in her life and she wants to do this. Louis has seen her attempts the few days he visits the residence. Today she was making Miso Soup!

"Is anybody home?" He asked.

"I'm here!" Ema called out.

She was currently making dinner while the others were out. Louis walked into the living room as Ema cooked Udon soup. Louis then noticed her hair was down.

"Hello Louis-kun." She smiled.

"Hello Chi-chan, Juli." He nodded at the two.

Juli waved at the mysterious young man. Ema who was thinking about what he called you, had her thoughts interrupted. Juli had jumped off her shoulder, and the weight was suddenly gone.

"Juli?" She turned.

"Chi-chan?" Louis said.

She turned back to Louis who had a lonely expression, "I liked your old hairstyle." He smiled.

"Eh? W-well... This is suits my uniform better." She replied.

"That doesn't mean you have to change." He said right after.

She looked at her step brother who looked away at the last minute.

"I'm sorry..." He apoligized.

"Eh?"

"I knew that fighting with the others... Was unlike me... And we let you down. So I apoligise." Repeated Louis.

"Louis-kun..." She said.

She smiled and put her hand on the counter and leaned in. She lightly kissed him on te cheek.

"That's alright." She giggled.

"Chi-chan...?" He said.

"What?" She asked, confused.

He looked down at the pot, "The soup..." He said.

"Eh? Eh!"

The pot was boiling and Ema quickly fixed it. Louis smiled and thought, _"I'll miss her."_

"Chi-chan." He said.

She turned to him with his hand out. She looked at the pink figure in his palm to see the butterfly clip he used to clip her hair up the first time he did her hair.

"You can have it." He smiled.

Her eyes widened and took the butterfly clip in her hands, "Really?" She asked to make sure.

"Of course. I wasn't planning on letting anyone else but Chi-chan anyway." He replied.

"Thank you!" She said, gratefully.

* * *

**Masaomi/Wataru's chapter!**

**Normal POV**

"Onee-chan!" Wataru yelled, excitedly.

The siblings were on the couch, watching Fuuto's live concert, when Wataru came running in. Their heads turned to the bubbly ten year old.

"Let's go play!" He said, with a hyper tone.

"Wataru, how much sweets did you eat today?" Masaomi asked, awkwardly.

"Well, if you REALLY want to know! In the morning, I had gummy bears and then a little square caramel candy in my pocket next to Rabbit-kun! And today one of my classmate's birthday was today so, I lots of cake! Oh and also, a girl in my class gave me chocolate and told me she loved me, and then-"

"Wait a minute! Hold up!" Yusuke yelled.

"A girl confessed to Wataru-kun?" Ema followed.

"Well yeah." He said, nonchalantly.

"And...? What did you answer?" Kaname asked, curiously and seemed to be very interested on the topic.

"Eh? Isn't that obvious? I said no! I love Onee-chan." He replied.

"I think his question was, How you said no..." Azusa followed.

"Well..." Wataru thought for a second.

**_Flashback, Wataru's school..._**

_"Asahina-kun!" A young girl with Mint Green hair approached the ten year old._

_"Isn't she one of my classmates?" Wataru thought._

_There was a group of three girls who was peeking behind the wall, that Wataru didn't seem to notice._

_"T-These are for you!" She said, shyly and reached both her hands out to him a heart chocolate._

_"Is this chocolate?" He said, excitedly._

_"Y-yes..." She said._

_"Yey! Thank you!" He said, gratefully and took it._

_He opened the wrapper and placed it in his mouth. The girl seemed nervous and the group behind her was cheering for their friend._

_"Delicious!" He said, happily._

_While he was happily chewing the chocolate, the girl twiddled her thumbs. The group was growing impatient._

_"Um... Asahina-kun..." She said._

_"Hm?"_

_"I have something t-to tell y-you..." She stuttered._

_Wataru's heard those words before. This was a confession. Something he's seen his brothers go through and tell their sister as well. There must be some way he could avoid this. Although he stared at the nervous girl calmly, he was freaking out in his head._

_"What do I do?!" He thought._

_Then from the corner of his eye he saw the clock and got an idea._

_"If I knew this was what you were trying to tell me, I wouldn't have taken your chocolate." He said._

_"Eh?"_

_"I can't really accept..." He said, with a smile and walked away, leaving the poor girl alone._

**_End of Flashback..._**

"Wataru!" The boys yelled.

"What!?" He yelled back in confusion.

"Girls are delicate!" Tsubaki said.

"Eh? But either way I would've rejected her anyway." He replied.

_"What has this kid learned living with these wolves?!" _Juli thought.

"Wataru-!" They continued until Ema stopped them.

"Now, Now, he's still small. There's no need to be like that..." She said, awkwardly.

"But-!" Yusuke insisted.

"I'll take care of it." She smiled.

"... Fine..." He admitted defeat.

"Yey! Onee-chan and I are going to play!" Wataru said, happily.

"Yes." She took his hand.

They walked to Wataru's room with Juli on Ema's shoulder. The boys secretly started listening close to the door. When the two got there, Wataru excitedly took out lots of different rabbit toys. Ema sat on the floor and watched him as he took out his stuffed toys.

"Wataru." She said.

"Onee-chan?" He turned.

"I'm glad you love me that much, but please be more sensitive when you do that." She said.

Wataru looked at his older sister and sat in front of her, "What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Well you know how much you love me?" She asked.

"Yeah! I love Onee-chan lots!" He giggled.

"And what if I told you what you told her?" She asked.

He thought about it and started crying, "Wah! No! That's mean, Onee-chan!" He weeped.

"Well she probably feels the same way you do." She smiled.

He sniffed and wiped his tears away with his sleeve, "Hick...Really?...Hick..."

"Yes." She nodded.

_"She's amazing..."_ The boys thought outside.

"I probably made her feel bad..." He said, guiltily.

Ema smiled and pat Wataru on the head, "Just apologise to her and it'll make everything all better." She said.

At this point, the brothers had left back to the couch, no longer eavesdropping on the pair's conversation.

"Really?!" He asked, excitedly.

"Mm-hm!" She replied.

Wataru hugged her and made her lose her balance. She fell on her bottom with Wataru on her lap.

"This brat!" Juli yelled.

"I love you so much Onee-chan! Oh... And... I'm sorry." He said.

Ema looked at the ten year old.

"I probably made Onee-chan feel bad when I fought with Masa-nii! I'm sorry." He apologised.

"That's alright Wataru-kun." She smiled.

He laughed in response and got up. He went back to his toy box and presented his older sister something.

"Ta-da!" He turned to her with a wrapped rectangular box.

"What's this?" She asked.

"A present for Onee-chan! From me and Masa-nii!" He laughed.

"From you and Masaomi-kun?" She said, curiously.

Juli crawled over to Ema and squeaked, "There better not be anything suspicious in there!" He said, interrogating the box.

She untied the ribbon and opened the box. She took out a small rabbit plush with a yellow body, pink arms, ears, and legs, and a yellow head with a floral circular patch under the left eye. Around it's neck was a red ribbon with white polkadots tied into a bow similar to the one Masaomi has on his stethoscope.

"Do you like it?" Someone asked.

She turned to see Masaomi at the door. She hugged both the boys together.

"I'm sorry..." He said.

"It's fine! Really!" She said.

Wataru smiled, "I had the idea and Masa-nii made it!" He giggled.

"Thank you!" She said, happily.


	8. Chapter 8: Alone together (Fuuto)

**This chapter is going to be about... Fuuto... Oh dear, this can't be good...**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ema was walking around her school. She thought this would be a good idea, she was leaving soon. She wanted to look back on the memories that she made here, both good and bad ones. She finished up her lunch early and made her way outside. There were very few places she could visit, because some of them are full of students.

_"Hmm, what's this place?" _She thought.

She was walking outside, close to the school auditorium. She remembered this path, this was the path that her and Yuusuke walked on after they saw their juniors. Her heart felt a bit of nostalgia and pain when she remembered Yuusuke asking about her and Subaru, the first person who confessed to her.

_"What else did I do here? I need to take my mind of it some how..." _

She ran down the path to the area behind the auditorium at the very back of the school. She looked up at the trees, that were in the process of blooming this year's cherry blossoms. She walked down to see one particular tree that was close to blooming.

"Isn't this tree...?" She said to herself, trying to remind her of what happened after talking to Yuusuke.

_"That's right, after I ran ahead, I heard a weird noise here. I walked to this tree to see Fuuto leaning on this tree. I was alarmed at first but I realised he was sleeping. He started saying weird things and I found out he was only acting... He toys with my emotions a lot doesn't he...?" _She sighed.

Arms then suddenly wrapped around her waist, she felt warm breaths on her neck.

"What are you sighing for?" A familiar voice said, with a flirty tone.

"F-Fuuto-kun!" She said, in a flustered way.

He smirked at her reaction and held her closer to him, "What's wrong, Nee-san?" He asked close to her ear.

She gulped and tried her best to get out of his grasp, "C-Can you let me go...?" She asked.

"Hmmm...? What's this...? Is my Nee-san asking me to let her go on her own accord? How interesting..." He said, seductively.

"F-Fu-!" She tried to say until he kissed her neck.

"Why did you come here?" He asked.

"I-I was just walking around and I-I stumbled over here..." She stuttered.

Fuuto turned them around so he leaned against the tree and slid down. Ema was now on his lap **(Me: Ema-chan!)**

"Is that really what happened...? What were you thinking of...?" He asked as he started to play with strands of her brown locks.

_"W-what do I say...?! Erm... I might as well be honest..." _She thought.

"I-I was thinking about the time I saw you here, leaning on this tree." She said.

"Hmm?" His free hand moved over to Ema's hand and moved it to the top of her stomach.

Ema breathed in to get herself back together, "You started talking, and I thought you were talking in your sleep. But you tricked me..." She blushed.

"Yes, I remember that..." He chuckled.

Ema felt her sight get a little woozy and felt a little cold, just like the day she moved into Sunshine Residence. She lost track of what she was saying.

"What are you doing...?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"This always happens when were alone together... You try to flirt with me and I find out your only acting..." She said, as she closed her eyes.

Fuuto set his sights on the tree in front of them, Ema felt pain in her head but continued what she was saying.

"You talk to me and act like your going to do something, making me anxious and but in the end your only toying with my feelings so I get confused of what your trying to do." She continued.

"Nee-san-"

"So tell me Fuuto-kun, what your doing right now... Are you acting or are you really going to do something now..." She said.

Ema's head fell to the side and she breathed heavily, Fuuto placed his hand on her forehead and felt how extremely hot it was. He sighed and turned her around and carried her princess style **(Me: And everyone thought Iori was the only princely one around here :3) **to the infirmary. After he spoke to the doctor, he placed Ema on the bed.

He looked at his older sister and kissed her forehead, "This time... This time it wasn't acting..." He said, knowing she couldn't hear.


	9. Chapter 9: Thank you (Tsubaki)

**So, Glamgurl17 requested the next brother to be Tsubaki! If you want a certain brother to be next, just request it in the reviews. (It can't be Juli because Juli's coming with her)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ema was in the dining room, fixing up all her family photos in the album Azusa had given her a few months ago. She was bringing three albums of the same size to her new school, one for her classes, one for new photos of friends, and this one if she ever got homesick.

"Chi, is it alright to bring the ones that were on the walls?" Juli asked.

"Yes, it wasn't being properly taken care of so I'd like to bring it with me." She smiled.

Different stacks of photos were in front of her, one stack had large photos, another medium, and another small. There was also a separate pile of photos that included more than one family member other than her. She was glad to have photos of the boys together before they fought. They were very good memories she'd like to keep.

"Why don't you go off to bed?" Juli asked.

"I'm not tired yet, besides tomorrow is a weekend so I can sleep late tonight." Replied Ema.

"Hm... Alright, but don't stay up too late." He said, as he jumped off the chair besides Ema and walked upstairs.

Ema continued until she placed the last photo in the album. It was almost midnight when she finally finished. She sighed and sunk down her chair.

"I'm done..." She yawned.

She blinked a couple of times trying to wake her self up but it didn't seem to work. She breathed in and opened her sleepy eyes. From the corner of her eye, she saw a figure standing beside her. She looked to her right and saw a man with white hair, clutching a notebook.

"Tsubaki-kun?" She said, with a tired tone.

"You were working on this again?" He asked.

She turned back to her album almost full with photos and replied, "Yes." with an accomplished smile. She slowly closed her eyes and yawned.

"Are you tired?" He asked, with a bit of worry.

She rubbed her eyes and turned to him, "Yes a bit.".

He smiled and kneeled beside her, "Why don't you go to sleep?".

"I am. I... Just need to clean this up..." She said, tiredly.

Before he could say anything, she stacked up the books and stood up.

"Good night, Tsubaki-ku..." She tripped on one of the chair's legs.

Tsubaki luckily caught her.

"Oi! What are you-" He was interrupted by the sight of her sleeping face on his shoulder.

Tsubaki blushed when he realised his sister had fallen asleep. The albums were scattered on the floor. He froze for a second, feeling Ema's warm breath on his neck. He some what felt anxious to do something. He was then cut off by the sound of Ema's voice.

"Tsubaki-kun..." She said, quietly.

_"What will she say?! I love you? I've liked you for so long? Please stay with me?!" _He thought **(Me: O_O Looks like Tsubaki's been watching school life, romance, comedy anime!) **

"Thank you... For everything..." She followed.

Tsubaki blinked and smiled. He moved her sideways and stood up. He carried her back to her room and slowly took out the key from her jacket pocket. He unlocked the door and sneaked into the room, trying not to wake her violent squirrel up. He gently placed her on the bed and put the blanket over her. He was about to leave until he felt as if he left something.

_"One more time until she leaves..." _He thought with a lonely expression.

He walked over to her and leaned in to her face. He nervously breathed in and gently kissed her on the lips. She moved around a bit when he leaned back. He walked out of her room and smiled.

"Your welcome."

* * *

**So this is taking too long to make and I decided that the rest of the brother's moments will be extra chapters. The next chapter we'll skip to the graduation!**


	10. Chapter 10: Graduation

**|-IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ-|**

**Alright, for those of you who completely ignored the ending author's note of the last chapter, I said it was taking too long with the chapters about the brothers, so I'm making those into extra chapters (Or it happens during the real story) and I will be skipping to the graduation day. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The students and family all sat in rows of metal seats at the graduation. Students were called in an alphabetical order to receive their diplomas. The Asahinas brothers and the newly wed couple sat with the other families in the chairs behind the student's. The brothers were all in a daze, knowing that as of tomorrow, they will no longer be able to see their step sister when they wanted **(Me: Do you get the refrence? :3) **Ema will be leaving Sunrise Residence.

"Hinata Ema." The Principal announced.

They all looked up as she walked on stage and received her diploma. Miwa took pictures on Ema's camera while Rintarou and Juli looked at Ema with a nostalgic expression. When she walked back to her seat, the boys smiled and felt a bit of regret lurking at back of their minds. After all the students had gotten their diplomas, they all stood up and sung Aogeba totoshi*.

**~Timeskip, outside the school auditorium~**

The brothers were all talking outside of the school auditorium after the ceremony.

"So that's it huh?" Tsubaki sighed.

"She's going..." Azusa followed.

Wataru hugged Masaomi as he wept, "I-I don't want... Onee-chan to leave..." He sniffled.

Masaomi hugged Wataru back, "I know, we don't either. But this was her descision." He patted his head.

They stopped talking and their sights went on the graduates whom were walking out of the school. They spotted Ema and Yuusuke talking to each other while walking towards the group. Wataru turned his head and ran over to his older sister.

"I don't want Onee-chan to leave! I don't want it! I don't want it!" He whined continuously.

"Wataru-kun..." Ema Reacted, solemnly.

She pat the eleven year old on the head as he wiped his tears away, "Don't worry. I'll visit whenever I can and when you can, come and visit me." She smiled.

He sniffled and tried hard to smile, but it was sadly weak, "Y-Yes!".

Ema then looked at the rest of her brothers. Some of them were staring at her with a lonely expression, Subaru and Tsubaki didn't bother to look, Fuuto seemed like he wasn't paying attention but he was listening to what was going on. It was hard for all of them to look at each other, and it felt somewhat uncomfortable and strange.

"C-Congratulations... To both Ema and Yuusuke." Masaomi blurted out, shyly.

"Y-yeah..." Subaru said.

"Thank you. Subaru-kun and Masaomi-kun." She smiled, causing both of them to blush.

Ema then walked over to Ukyo and Kaname.

"Please take care of yourself. Don't overwork and put your health and needs first." Ukyo said.

"Of course." She replied.

"May the Gods bless you on your journey and path on your new school life." Kaname prayed.

"Thank you, Kaname-kun." She replied.

He looked at her, smiling but she knew he was really upset about her leaving. Though that couldn't be changed anymore. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see a whimpering Tsubaki who then hugged her tightly like he always did, but this time with a serious face.

"Don't fall in love okay? I won't allow it." He said.

"I-I promise..." She said, timidly.

As if the brothers weren't mad enough, Tsubaki leaned in and tried to nail a goodbye kiss until Azusa punched him at the back of the head. Tsubaki held his head in pain in the corner while Azusa took his turn to bid farewell to the only sister of the Asahina family.

"It's too early for you to make a decision but I will support your answer like you supported me on getting that part for the anime." He smiled.

"Thank you very much, Azusa-kun. That means very much to me." She thanked.

Azusa went to apologize Tsubaki, claiming the punch this time was an accident and he did it unconsciously. Natsume stepped forward, looking rather guilty for something.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Eh? For what?" She asked.

"That time, when you found out that your father adopted you... And you stayed over at my place..." He began.

Hikaru perked up, interested in his confession. He knew something happened when she stayed at his apartment. The brothers eyed the two, making Natsume more hesitant in speaking.

"Even if you were already confused about everything... I still confessed... And kissed you..." He said shyly.

The brothers stood in shock. They knew they had all kissed Ema before, though that was the first time anyone shared the first time they kissed Ema. Sure, Hikaru witnessed Ema and Tsubaki's first kiss, though he never spoke about it to anyone.

"Hmmmm... Interesting... I'll have to add these points in Brothers Conflict." Hikaru stepped in.

"Kyu-nii!" Natsume yelled.

Hikaru took a hold of Natsume, "Thank you for the interesting moments." He smiled.

"Your welcome."

The rest of the brothers weren't really in the mood to talk, they knew they had lots of time left before she leaves tonight. During the party they could talk to her, for now Ema should pack the rest of her belongings in Rintarou's car.

* * *

**I just finished reading the manga of Brothers Conflict. So heartbreaking! :,(**

**I won't spoil anything for you, you can google search it by volumes and you will have to read an article on an otome game website. Only chapter 1 is available in english at the moment, but the rest of the chapters are already finished and in the process of being translated.**

**They do contain spoilers for the anime, so I don't highly recommend you read it unless you really want to know what's happening next.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Farewell

**Before we start, I wanted to say a certain spoiler for the story. On Chapter 4, the siblings made a promise to Ema that they wouldn't fall in love with anybody else. At the end of the chapter, I made a question, "Is one of the brothers going to break the promise?". **

**The answer is...**

**Oh yeah! I completely forgot, from the last chapter, I mentioned in the story that the students sung Aogeba Totoshi, it is a Graduation song in Japan that most people know. But there is also another one that a lot of people mistake as Aogeba Totoshi. **

**(Okay! Completely going off topic!)**

**...Yes. One of the brothers break the promise and fall in love with someone else. No more spoilers from there on!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The family went to the apartment for the party. The living room and dining room was decorated with green and purple streamers and balloons (Green for Meiji and Purple for Iris) and a banner that says "Congratulations and Good luck!". The brothers weren't in a party mood and sat in the living room, eating cake. Ema looked at them in worry.

"Why are you all so gloomy?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Fuuto said, sarcastically.

"Well you shouldn't be sad about it. It is my last day here. So please send me off with good memories." She said.

They looked at her and sighed. They couldn't simply refuse. It was the person they loved. For Ema, they needed to smile so she could be happy. Once she leaves, they could cry all they want.

"Yeah..." They said.

She smiled as her and Ukyo left to prepare for the feast. The rest of the family was in the living room and talked.

"How is the newly weds?" Louis asks.

"Were doing great. Though we don't get to see each other often, we spend as much time together as possible. We get along fine." Miwa-san smiled as Rintarou nodded.

The eleven listened to the two talk about what was going on with them and where Rintarou was going after this.

"We're done." Ema said.

"Ah, we should go downstairs and put your luggage in the car then." Rintarou said.

"Okay."

She took her luggages that was next to the couch in the living room and left with Rintarou. The boys were frightened by the sight of Ema's back, holding travel bags. They hesitated on stopping her when they realised that they had no right to. Ema went outside with Rintarou. He opened the trunk of his car and put the luggage in.

"Do you have everything you need?" He asked.

"Yes. I already sent the rest of my things to the school. These are only clothes." She explained.

"Good." He smiled.

The two were silent for a moment.

"You grew up very fast." He said.

"Eh?"

"It feels like it was just yesterday when your father introduced me to you when you were a baby." He said, with a nostalgic tone.

"Papa..." She began.

He turned to her with a sad smile, "But now, your going to College."

Ema started tearing up as Rintarou hugged her.

"Be careful there... Okay?" He said.

She smiled and said, "Yes!"

The two went upstairs to find the Asahina family waiting at the dinner table.

"C'mon you two!" Tsubaki said, with his normal, cheerful tone.

The two took there places at the table. Ema looked at the fifteen people seated at the table and smiled. They ate while having conversations with one another. Ema ate quickly and finished before the others.

"I'll be right back." She said.

The family was confused to where she was going but left her be for now. Ema walked upstairs to her room. She found Juli sitting in the middle, looking outside the glass slide doors.

"Juli." She said.

"Chi..." He said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"This room... Looks so empty..." He continued.

Everything, even the curtains and furniture, was gone. Masaomi and Ukyo took apart her desk, bed, shelves, TV set and put away. Ema had boxed up and sent most of her things a week ago to the school while her clothing was in the luggages she put in Rintarou's car.

"Papa was right. Time did move by too quickly. But I guess that means we had fun." She replied.

"Yeah."

The two looked back at memories they had in the room ans stayed silent for almost exactly ten minutes, until Ema looked at her watch.

"Juli, it's almost time to go." She said.

"Alright." He turned to her.

Ema picked up her squirrel and he scurried over to her shoulder. Ema looked back once more at the empty room.

"Chi...?" Juli said.

Ema sighed and closed the door. She left the key in the doorknob and walked back to the living room. The whole family was waiting to send her off.

"Are you ready?" Rintarou asked.

"Yes." She said.

The boys shrugged as they walked out of the apartment. There were three cars waiting outside (Natsume's car, Ukyo's car, and Miwa and Rintarou's car). Ema, Miwa, Yuusuke, Fuuto, Rintarou, and Wataru entered the silver car. Miwa insisted that Ema sat in the front seat beside her father while the three sat at the back. The ride to the train station was awkward and silent. Ema had a feeling it was the same with the other two cars.

_"I wonder what their doing back there...?" _Ema thought.

She turned to the back seats. Fuuto was looking at the scenery outside, Wataru was squeezing his rabbit doll, trying to hold back tears, and she wasn't able to see Yusuke or Miwa-san but she heard the red head sigh. Ema turned back to the front and felt completely nervous. She was starting to think, whether or not this was a bad idea. But there was no changing her mind now.

"We're here." Rintarou said.

Ema snapped back to reality as she looked at the train station. They all unbuckled their seatbelts and walked out of the car. Ema and Rintarou went to get her bags. She rolled her rolling bag and carried the suitcase as the brothers watched her, sadly.

_"She's... Really leaving..." _They thought.

They guided her to the right train and found that it was already there. Ema gulped as she handed the lady her ticket and reluctantly moved forward. Tsubaki reached his hand out as if he was going stop her but took it back. Ema stopped walking and looked back. The boys were stunned as she smiled a smile that was so sad. When they were about to stop her, she walked into the train. When she stepped in, the train doors closed. Ema walked to a seat.

"Chi..." Juli said.

"I'm sorry Juli, it's too late now..." She said, regretfully.

Juli looked down and hopped onto her lap. She turned to the window and waved goodbye to her family. Wataru hugged Masaomi as he cried into his doctor's coat. The train then moved forward and Ema looked straight. She was now on her way to Iris All girl's Academy.


	12. Chapter 12: Iris All Girl's Academy

**Author's Note**

**Ah... We finally made it to the real story. Though I'm not in the complete mood due to the fact that it is raining and I'm watching something scary (It's like C.S.I). And I'm pretty freaked out. But with the fact that this is something I'm excited about myself, and something people have been waiting for. I'll do it.**

**So because this story is set in a school, you probably already guessed that this story will have tons of OCs. These OCs have their own stories and personalities that make them unique and interesting, but none of them are perfect. I'm not making Mary Sues here.**

**Also the story will be pretty long because, Ema's in college. There's no telling how long the story will take. But I finally know what the ending is and I have a feeling, the story will be something worth reading (I don't honestly think my stories are as good as people say they are.). But I have a lot of faith and confidence in them.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ema's eyes fluttered open. She looked around to see the passing scenery outside the train window. Many trees filled the area where the tracks were placed. The view of the forest was beautiful, with most of the tree's leaves in fully grown. Juli slept soundly on Ema's lap as she looked at the truly magnificent view. Ema's eyes widened when she saw something was out of place in the corner of her eye. Something caught her attention. A navy blue tiled roof was close by and the population of trees decreased as the train progressed to it's destination.

_"Could that be...?"_ She thought until it was interrupted by the train which halted.

Juli rolled off her lap and made a loud squeak once it woke up in mid air and landed on the floor.

"Ow..." He said, touching his furry head.

Ema picked up her pet, "Are you alright, Juli?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a bump." He reassured her. He looked outside the window to see the train station, "Are we here!?" He said, rather excitedly.

Before Ema could reply, the train answered his question.

"Airasu Tani Station." It said.

As Juli took his rightful place on Ema's shoulder as she took her bags and stepped out of the nearest train doors. She walked into the station to find a man, carrying a sign saying "Hinata Ema". She immedietely walked towards him.

"Iris All Girl's Academy?" She asked.

"Yes, Hinata Ema?" He asked back.

She nodded and the man took her bags and guided her to the black car. He opened the door for her and she stepped in.

"Will be taking the long way to the school, so you could have a sense of where eveything is." He explained.

"Y-yes..." She replied, nervously.

They passed through the town. Ema was amazed by the old fashioned buildings and many traditional Japanese houses, owned by big and rich families. The town was filled with trees and parks, and a couple of schools. She was used to seeing the big skyscrapers of Tokyo and was glad to see something so beautiful and rare in most parts in the world in most parts of the world.

"As you know, your step mother being a friend of our principal, but you will not be treated differently. " He mentioned.

"Yes, that was what I asked for." She replied.

"Please keep your pet in your dorm during school hours. We were able to put you in a room with someone who was alright with having an animal in the room and also agreed to help you take care of it. Her last roommate, graduated from high school and decided to go to another college." He explained.

"I see." She said, with an understanding tone.

The car pulled up in front of the gates of the school. He rolled down his window and took out his ID and showed it to the security man. They gained entrance inside and he continued to drive to the front entrance of the school building. There, a young lady wearing professional clothing was there to greet Ema.

"Ah! You must be Hinata Ema! I'm Airasu Kiriko, your Head mistress and step mother's best friend! It's nice to meet you!" She greeted you, cheerfully.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you like this. You must have much more important things to do than greeting me." Ema apologised.

"No, no. You're the first student to come so quickly to the school. It's better for me to greet you. Though, someone else will be showing you around." She explained.

"Showing me around?" She said, confused.

"Yes. Your roommate, Ichinose Yukeru. She'll be telling you about the school, where to go for your classes and also bringing you to your dorm." Explained the principal.

"I see." She replied.

They walked inside to the school entrance, while the driver brought Ema's luggages to the purple dorm. A young girl was waiting in front of the grand staircase. She had long, black straight hair that went up to her waist and purple eyes. She wore the school uniform, with the same coat of arms as Ema's uniform had. She had a kind smile on her face.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Yukeru." She introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Ema and this is my pet squirrel Juli." Ema replied.

"Hi!" Juli squeaked.

"You two have time to get to know each other when Yukeru-san gives you a tour." The principle exclaimed.

"Ah yes." She replied.

As the two were about to walk out, the principle stopped them, "Oh, Ema-san." She said.

"Yes?" Answered Ema.

"Welcome to Iris all girl's academy."

* * *

**Yey! Finally onto the real story! We'll get to know Yukeru-chan in later chapters. You probably won't know everything about Yukeru-chan until about, chapter 20 or so. Probably 19.**

**Anyways, we'll get a school tour with a dormitory tour in the next two chapters!**


	13. Chapter 13: Too Nice?

**Normal POV**

Yukeru guided Ema across the empty campus. It looked like the place was stranded.

"Where's the other students?" Ema asked.

"Most of them went home. The ones that are here are sleeping in." She smiled.

"I must be inconveniencing then..." She replied, solemnly.

"No, no. I volunteered to help you. In fact I was so happy to have a new roommate." Yukeru said, with modesty.

"Really?" Ema replied, surprised with her answer.

"Of course! You see, I was always unlucky because when I started getting a dorm, the number of students staying here would always be an odd number. I ended up having the dorm without having to share with anyone. Although lots of people were jealous, it's actually quite lonely." She explained.

"I see..." She replied.

Yukeru took Ema to the different buildings and showed her where there classes would be. Like Ema, Yukeru was in Visual Arts Photography. So most of their classes were together. Yukeru didn't take her to all of the places in the school. She only took her to places she needed to know, such as, her classes, the offices, places she couldn't go to, and places that anyone could go to (The library, the stationary store, the cafeteria etc.)

"This is the Purple dorm." Yukeru said.

Ema held her thoughts as she looked up to see her new home. A nice and quiet two floored house stood with ivy covered, yellow brick walls. Terra cotta tiles lined the roof with a nice little chimney at right edge of the house. The window's frames had been freshly painted with white paint. Purple Irises grew in front of the dormitory, accompanied by many other flower bushes. At the back of the house, Ema could see a little garden behind the house. At the very front was a sign with the dorm's coat of arms and said Purpura, Purple dorm.

"Wow..." Ema exclaimed.

"Beautiful right?" Yukeru asked.

"Yes..." She replied.

"All of the dorms have 50 or more students living there. The purple dorm has the most with 66 including you and me. There's about 34 dorms including the dorm lady." Explained Yukeru.

"I see." Ema smiled.

"Let's go in. Your things are in the living room." She guided her to the front door.

Ema remembered all her stuff that she had sent a couple of days ago, "Ah, right." She replied.

The two walked through the stone path to the front door. Yukeru took out her keys and unlocked the way into the dorm and led Ema inside. They found a young woman sweeping. The woman turned and perked up to see the two.

"Ah! Your back Yukeru-chan. This must be Ema?" She asked.

"Yes, Ema this is Ms. Shurui. Ms. Shurui, this is Ema." Yukeru introduced the two.

Ema bowed to the woman as she introduced herself, "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Shurui, I'm the dorm lady." She said.

She had light brown hair, put up in a messy side bun. Her green eyes were gentle and warm. She looked very young to be a dorm lady. Ema had almost mistaken her as a fellow school mate until Yukeru said Miss with her name.

"Where's Mika-chan, Ms. Shurui?" Yukeru asked.

"Ah, she's in her bedroom." She replied, looking at down the empty hall.

"Who is Mika?" Ema asked.

"My five year old daughter. We both live here and she goes to this school as well." Explained Ms. Shurui.

**Mika's POV**

Mommy said that there was another onee-chan coming today. They brought all her stuff a couple of days ago and she was going to move into Yu-nee's dorm. Yu-nee was very happy when she found out. I guess she would be because she's been trying to get a roommate even before I was born! That must be pretty long...

"Woof!" Fuwa-chan barked.

"What's wrong Fuwa-chan?" I asked my loud dog.

"Mika!" My mother called.

I looked at Fuwa and smiled brightly.

"She's here!" I said, excitedly.

I ran out my bedroom to greet my new onee-chan.

**Normal POV**

"Coming!" A soft voice called.

A girl with light brown hair tied into curly piggy tails ran through the hall. A St. Bernard* followed her out of the room. She wore pink pyjamas, covered with flowers and had a striking resemblance to her mom, just a small version.

"Um... Uh... H-Hello... I-I'm Mika." She said, nervously.

Ema smiled at the shy girl and bent down to her eye level, "It's nice to meet you, Mika-chan. I'm Ema. How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm...! Wait a sec..." She said as she turned around and started counting her fingers.

"I'm five!" She replied, cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you Mika-chan." Ema giggled.

_"How cute..." _She thought.

Before they could talk anymore, Ms. Shurui got Ema's attention.

"Ema-chan?" She said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Your things are over here. Follow Yukeru-chan to your dorm if you want." She said.

"Ah, of course." She replied.

"I'll see you later alright, Mika-chan." She smiled.

Mika smiled excitedly, "Yes, Onee-chan!"

Ema followed Yukeru to their dorm room. Up the stairs, to the left, they walked to the door at the end of the hall. Yukeru took out the other key to the dorm. Until then, Ema stared at the dorm's number '2-7'.

"You can go in now, Ema." Yukeru said, holding the door.

"Ah. Thank you." Ema said, pausing her thoughts.

Ema walked in and Yukeru stayed at the door. The walls were painted mint green and had a bunk bed built into the wall, giving the room lots of space. Beside the door was a book shelf, the bottom half was full and the top was empty for Ema's belongings.

"What do you think?" Yukeru asked.

On the other corner of the room was a corner desk (A desk that sort of looks like a triangle), built for two people and had desk chairs. The desk had two drawers and a cubby each side. Also there was a desk lamp for both. To Ema's left was the door to their washroom and there were windows, one beside the washroom door and the other behind the desk. Yukeru kept pictures on the wall, her shelf and desk and left Ema lots of space.

"It's so nice!" She replied.

Yukeru smiled at her response, "We should get your things outside. I'll help you unpack." She said.

"Ah, Thank you." Ema said.

As Yukeru left the room, Ema stayed in the dorm a little bit more to think. Didn't Yukeru seem too nice? She almost seemed abnormal. Almost as if she was hiding something behind that smile. Then again, it could just be awkward between them since they just met. She'll show her true self later on.


	14. Chapter 14: Interesting

**Yukeru's Dream POV**

_The Ichinose family._

_A family that has been around for who knows how long._

_A family that is part of an... "interesting" business._

_Everyone who contains their ancestor's blood flowing through them would have an even more "interesting" personality._

_That "interesting" personality and "interesting" business was the reason they collided with each other._

_They were just THAT interesting... I guess._

_But in between it all was another "interesting" thing._

_An interesting disorder that causes it's members to love something so much that... They would do "interesting" things for it._

_If you've known an Ichinose long enough, you'll see the affects of that disorder at least once._

_Let me tell you, it's not a pretty sight._

_To see your own family members go through great extents for the things they love._

_And i'll tell you something, not all of those things... Are good to obsess over..._

_Yet out of the many "interesting" family members, were two oddballs._

_...That probably didn't have the disorder..._

_I should know._

_I'm one of them._

**End of Dream**

Yukeru woke up instantly from her dream (Nightmare?). She breathed heavily as the ticking of the clock was all that she heard in the room other than her countless breaths. She stayed still moved her purple eyes over to the clock hanging on the wall.

_"3:27...?"_ She thought, disappointedly.

She always woke up at an odd time whenever she had these dreams that often recur. She again looked around. Her new roommate, Ema's things were stacked on the desk and on her shelf. Today she was tired so they only managed to unpack after showing her around the school. She sighed as she stood up to take a peek at her new roommate.

_"Ema Hinata..." _She thought to herself.

Ema soundly slept with her squirrel beside her. She smiled at the cute sight. She was really glad to have a new roommate. Though she couldn't help but wonder, 'What was Ema's story?'. Yukeru believes that everyone has their own story that gave them the reason to come to this school of hers. Which was a logical explanation with all the different kinds of people that come to this school every year. All with different personalities, experiences, and lessons they learned to get where they were. She knew her story, and her friend's stories. What about her new roommate?

Yukeru sighed to herself, "I'll find out later...".

She slipped back into her covers and stared at bottom of Ema's bed. She wondered abot random things, like what Ms. Shurui was going to cook for breakfast when it was time to get out of bed. Though, thinking made her sleepy and she once again dreamt about her... Little situation...

**_Yukeru's Dream POV_**

_When I was eight... It was actually hard to make friends._

_"Don't talk to her..." I heard my new friend's mother say._

_"Eh...? Why...?" She asked, curiously._

_"Her family is bad. She might do something bad to you." The woman replied._

_"Really?!" She said, with a surprised tone._

_"Yes."_

_"Ew! I can't believe I played with her!" She said, with now a disgusted tone._

_I was hiding behind the wall when my friend said she had to go talk to her mother. I squeezed the red bouncy ball we were playing with to my chest. Needless to say, I already knew we were never going to meet again._

_"...It's alright..." I said to myself._

_"It's not like I remember her name..." I followed, coldly._

_I was used to that. Being judged by what family I came from. I didn't care. I was too weak to stand up for myself, that was my plan. To not mind what others say... And to just blend into the backround, where people wouldn't be scared of who I was. I guess I just had hope that... Maybe... Someone would be willing to be friends with me no matter who I was, or what family I came from. I started to bounce the ball against a wall in the alley, when I saw a young boy catch it._

_"Hey are you playing alone?" He asked, kindly._

_I looked at him, puzzled with what he was doing. Of course I arugued with him that playing with me would be dangerous, but he was persistent. __He was my first true friend._

_"So your family is some what dangerous because of how they act?" He said._

_"Yeah..." I said solemnly._

_"I know someone like that too..."_

_"Really?!" I said, shocked._

_"Yeah... But I just don't understand it..." He followed with a lonely expression._

_I've seen that expression before. In the mirror to be exact. Me and my brother always have that expression whenever we witness or hear others in our house fighting. It's an expression I've gotten used to. He was looking out to the street and while I was about to ask him something, at that exact moment, someone grabbed me by the waist and covered my mouth. The person then hid behind the wall._

_"Yukeru-chan?" My friend said._

_When he ran out to find me, the person holding me said, "I got her! I got her!"... Rather excitedly._

_He then put a pill of some sorts in my mouth and I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was tied up in some shady area. When my sights were finally clear, I then noticed a group of boys who were smoking in the corner._

_"Oh look who's awake." Someone said, mockingly._

_I stared at the man in front of me who was obviously trying too hard to look intimidating. He has his cigarette in his mouth and carried a bat. His shirt was open, only revealing an undershirt._

_"Hah! Doing something to this brat will for sure get us attention." He continued, followed by his boy's laughter._

_My eyes lit up upon hearing that, "So they're..." I thought until I saw his hand getting too close to the buttons of my clothing. I moved back, fightened by what he was doing. _

_"Aw c'mon, just a little peek." He smirked._

_His friend's chuckles had a mocking and rather entertained sound to it. This guy was seriously going to do this. I squirmed and kicked but he was getting so close. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the worst to happen. I then heard a loud clang and a shriek. I opened my eyes, curiously to see the man knocked out cold and my friend, carrying a red stained crowbar._

_"What the...?! You brat! What do you think you're doing?!" The guys yelled, running towards him with their weapons._

_He did the same to the group as he did with their boss. When he was done, he stood in front of me, with blood stained clothing. He started crying and fell to his knees._

_"Why is he crying?" I thought._

_He then hugged me tight and pulled me closer as he freed my tied up and soar wrists. _

_"I understand now... I understand now..." He repeated as he weeped._

_I then understood what his tears were. These were happy and grateful tears. And that "friend" of his is none other than himself. Why is hugging me so tightly? It's obviously not because he saved me. It's because he understood the feelings that pained him because of that... Disorder, that also happened to be a genetic disorder that ran in my family._

_Though..._

_I still don't understand..._

_**End of Dream...**_

Yukeru woke up to Ema, crouching down to her. An alarm was going off and Ema stood up to press the snooze button.

"You're awake." She smiled.

"Mm-hm... What time is it?" Yukeru asked, with a tired voice.

"9am." She replied.

"Really?!"

She stood up quickly and looked at the clock.

"Oh dear... I woke up late..." She sighed, disappointedly.

"Eh...? What's the point of waking up early?" Ema giggled.

"Huh?"

"Well, it's vacation right now so you don't have to rush." She explained.

Yukeru thought about it for a second and smiled.

"I guess you're right." She laughed.

They stayed talking for a couple more minutes until they heard Ms. Shurui calling.

"Ema-chan! Yukeru-chan! Breakfast is ready!" She yelled from the first floor.

"We're coming!" They yelled back.

Ema looked at her roommate and held out her hand.

"Let's go." She said, with a friendly tone.

Yukeru looked at her hand, curiously and smiled. She took it and they ran down to the first floor. While going down, Yukeru felt a little weird. A feeling she really didn't understand, but the expression she had on her face looked... Familiar...?

"Oh well, I'll find out later." She said to herself.

"Hm?"

"It's nothing." She smiled.


	15. Chapter 15: Ema's story

**Ema's POV**

Yukeru had gone out to get groceries for Ms. Shurui as I finished up putting everything in my room. Luckily there were already nails on the walls so I hung pictures of my brothers and smiled at the sight. I placed my clothing, organising them by uniform, casual clothing, and night wear and my other clothing in three different drawers. The small drawers she I got with Azusa was placed on the shelf, with some other photos, video games, books, and my photo albums. The room was finally organised.

"Chi, it looks great." Juli said.

"Thank you, Juli." I said, agreeing with his opinion.

"Though, I don't like that you kept so many pictures of those wolves." He growled.

"It might change over the years I'm here Juli." Inreplied, looking at our family phtoto she placed on her desk.

"Speaking of which, how long do you plan on staying here?" He asked.

I knew what he meant. It was just another way of saying,_ 'How long are you going to stay away from those wolves'. _I kept on staring at the picture.

"Six to seven years." I replied.

"Six to seven years?!" He squeaked in shock.

"Yes. I researched it. If you want a Bachelor's degree, you stay in school for about four years. I'm also aiming for a master's degree too which will take two to three years." I explained.

"...Do **they** know about this?" He asked, seriously.

"I mentioned Masters Degree to Masaomi-san..." I replied.

**Back at Sunrise Residences...**

...

"Six to Seven years?!" The eleven (Not counting Louis who respnded normally) yelled.

"Yes... According to this website, A bachelor's degree will only take four years-"

"They why six to seven?!" Tsubaki followed.

"... Ema said she was also aiming for a Masters degree... Which adds two to three years." He explained.

"...That's not fair." Wataru whined.

"Did she really want to get away from us that badly...?" Natsume asked.

**Back at Ema's dorm, Normal POV...**

Her things matched with Yukeru's style of decorating in the room. It's no surprise since they're both in photography. She looked at her photos she hung on the wall. There was a picture of her with two other boys, one that looked a bit older with dark brown hair and one that looked exactly like her.

"A twin...?" She said to herself.

She then turned to a new photo of her and seven other girls who were carrying graduation diplomas in amidst of blooming cherry blossom trees. They wore the same uniform, only Yukeru had a purple one though. All of their uniforms had green, white, and yellow, though replacing purple were seven other colours. All of them wore different ones.

"One's wearing white, another orange, yellow, red, pink, blue, and then purple. The pamphlet did say that there were six dorms." She said.

Ema could tell they all had different personalities by the expressions they wore on their faces. She smiled at the picture, hoping she would get along with them as well. But she noticed something weird about the girl in white. She looked a lot like Yukeru and has a feeling that she's seen her before.

"Hmmm..."

"What'cha looking at?" Someone asked.

She jumped and looked behind her to see Yukeru.

"Yukeru-chan." She sighed of relief.

Yukeru looked down at the picture and smiled, "Ah, you were looking at my friends." She said.

"Yes." Ema smiled in response.

"This was taken a couple of days ago, on our high school graduation." She explained.

"Really?" She said looking at it.

"Uh-huh." She giggled.

She then began pointing at a certain person, wearing blue,

"This is Aoi, she's a childhood friend of mine,"

Then at the person wearing white,

"This is Hana,"

Pink,

"Sakura,"

Orange,

"Hoshi,"

Red,

"Atsuko,"

Yellow,

"And Akira." She followed.

Ema smiled at the sight of her friends. Yukeru thought of something.

"Hey! Why don't we go to the park out of the school?" She asked, excitedly.

"Out of school?" She said, curiously.

"Yeah! Since we're supposed to be out of school, we don't need to ask the principal either." She explained.

"I see..."

"Plus, the cherry blossoms there are almost fully bloom." She said, excitely.

"I see, we should." She agreed.

They both changed into casual clothing.

"Let's go!" Yukeru said.

"Alright." Ema said, following her out.

Ema closed the door as a certain little creature flinched a little on her bed.

"Chi...?" Juli asked.

He sat up as there was no response.

"Chi?"

He looked around the room.

"...Not again..." He said, solemnly.

On their way to the park...

"Hm... I have a feeling I forgot something..." Ema said as she held the hand of Yukeru.

"Eh?"

Ema then remembered the time most of her brothers and her went to a festival near the main shrine Kaname was working at. She visited the grave of her parents for the first time. Her smile then turned to a frown.

"Is something wrong?" Yukeru asked.

"It's nothing." She smiled.

Yukeru led her to the park, where lanes of cherry blossom trees stood.

"Pretty..." Ema said, looking at the trees.

Yukeru walked over to the lake and looked at the waters while standing on the fence.

"Look ducks!" Yukeru pointed.

Ema found this familiar as well, that time they all went to do ohanami in the park near the apartment. How many times was she going to remember those times? When Ema went back to her senses, Yukeru was already gone. She turned to see her swinging on the swings at the playground. She walked over to her friend and sat down on the swing seat beside her.

"This is great!" Yukeru said, happily.

"Yeah.." She said.

Ema was still thinking about the times she had with her brothers in different places. She thought of how she felt during those times. Scared, Weak, Happy. She had fun with them. Lots of it.

"Ema look!" Yukeru said, excitedly.

"Huh?"

Yukeru jumped off her swing and pointed at a family off ducks floating by.

"It's a big family!" She said.

They both walked over to the the lake and stood by the fence as the sun set on the waters.

"I think everyone in our school has a story." She exclaimed.

"Eh?"

"Almost all of the people in our school had something to get away from and to start over." She continued.

"Fights, Problems, People. Everyone has a reason to come to the school."

As the ducks floated away from the two, Yukeru kept speaking.

"I was wondering why you went to Iris." She said.

"..."

"I don't have the right to ask yet but... I really hope i'll know some day..." She smiled.

Ema stared at her, not knowing what to say back. This past hour she's been with her, all she's thought about is her brothers. The reason why she came to this school and how scared and lonely she was when she was leaving. Even after all this... She still doesn't know what to do with her troubles.

Ema ran away into the trees as Yukeru called her name behind her, "Ema-chan?!".

She ran and fell to her knees in front of a tall birch tree and cried. Cried all the tears she wanted to cry after all these years of knowing those boys. She didn't think, she didn't move. All she wanted to do was cry. She heard rustling behind her but didn't care to look back.

"...Ema-chan...? Are you alright...? Was it... Something I said...?" Yukeru asked, with a guilty tone.

"No... Not at all... It's just that... I..." She sniffled.

"Ema-chan..." She continued.

"It's just that... I've wanted to cry like this... For so long..." She smiled at her roommate.

"Ema..." Yukeru said, holding out a hand until she paused.

"I was always alone... For sixteen years in my life... All I had was my pet to keep me company.." Cried Ema.

Yukeru remembered all the times she herself was alone. She wanted to give her a chance to speak so she stayed quiet.

"Papa... Was always out... In another country... And I... always stayed at home... Taking care of myself..." She said as she buried her face in her two palms.

"He... Got married... And was so happy... That woman... She had...thirteen sons." She continued, wiping her tears on her cardigan sleeves.

"And..?" Yukeru said, asking her to continue?

"... Some how... all of them... Fell in love for me... That sounds ridiculous doesn't it?" She laughed as tears continued rolling down her eyes.

"I see." She replied.

"All of them started fighting over me... And made me so confused..." She said.

"Mm-hm..."

"All I wanted... Was a sibling to keep me company..." She said, sadly.

"Yes..."

"I wanted to be stronger... And learn to refuse... If I could have done that... I would never be in this problem in the first place!" Ema angrily said.

"Ema..."

"I can't do this... I can't do this without hurting them..."

"Ema..." Yukeru said, with a little tension.

"I can't. I can't. I'm useless. I can't do this..."Ema told herself.

Yukeru then went on her knees and hugged her tightly "Ema...!" Yukeru yelled.

Ema was silent but still crying. Yukeru hugged her tightly.

"I can help you! I want to protect you!" She yelled.

A weird feeling came up on Yukeru as she just held her tighter.

"I will protect you from people who want to do that to you. I promise." Yukeru started to cry.

"Yukeru..."

"So please... Stop saying this to yourself. Stop thinking this is all your fault, cause it's not. I'll protect you... For as long as I can. I'll be the sibling you want! So please... Stop being sad." She said, confidently.

Ema grew calmer and the two were silent. Their tears were finally dry and all they did was sit there.

"Hey Ema..." Yukeru spoke up.

"Yes...?" She asked.

"Do you know what the Yakuza are?" She asked.

"Yes..."

"Do you know what Borderline Personality Disorder is..? Or... What a Yandere is...?" She asked.

"What do you mean...?" Ema asked, calmly.

"How it feels to be so obsessed with something... You want to protect it with everything you've got... even if you have to use violence to protect it..." She explained.

"No..."

"I think I do..." She smiled.

* * *

**Dun... Dun... DUNNN... If you haven't realised it yet, basically, Yukeru is going to be the Yuno Gasai of this whole series (Character from anime, Mirai Nikki)**

**A yandere is a person whom is very gentle and kind at first but very brutal and violent if you make them mad. Yukeru's family (A Yakuza family) is full of Yanderes including a childhood friend of hers, and Yukeru, didn't understand it and thought she didn't have it at all.**

**Well... That was wrong...**

**A Yakuza is basically a gang or the mafia of Japan.**

**What will happen to the two?**


	16. Chapter 16: The Meaning of Yandere

**PLEASE READ!**

**So again if you IGNORED my last authors note... I explained that Yukeru is a Yandere, and most people in her family are with a disorder called Borderline Personality Disorder. Her family is also a Yakuza family, which is basically a gang or part of the mafia in Japan.**

**A Yandere is basically a person whom is very kind and gentle at first, but if you get to know them or you get them mad, they're actually very brutal and violent.**

**Yukeru didn't know she had BPD as well until she met Ema... And Ema... Doesn't know what it is yet...**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ema and Yukeru walked back to the dorm together. With Ema's breakdown, they didn't realise how much time had past and the sun had already gone down.

"Ah!" Yukeru said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I remembered I forgot one thing on the list that Ms. Shurui needed for dinner. A convenience store is over there, so I should probably get it there." She explained.

"I see. Go get it then." Ema smiled.

"Alright! I'll be right back!" Yukeru said, running towards the store.

Ema walked over to the store as Yukeru walked in. She leaned against the wall and waited patiently for Yukeru. A couple of minutes later, from the corner of her eye, she saw a man lose is balance and hang on to the wall.

She was about to help him until she noticed a glass bottle of alcohol in his hand,_ "Oh he's just drunk..." _She thought.

She studied the man, from the wall without turning her eyes to him. He had messy brown hair, and his high school uniform shirt was unbuttoned. He laughed in a confused tone and was wobbly as he walked around. He looked like he was in his late teenage years. No one was around except for them, and Ema was growing worried.

_"Okay... It's alright... He doesn't notice me..."_ She panicked to herself.

"Well hey there... *Burp*... Pretty little lady." He said, with a drunk tone.

_"Spoke too soon... Just stay quiet... Wait for Yukeru."_

"Hey why are you ignoring me!?" He said as he through his bottle far from her, only about 50 centimetres from her.

Ema flinched as the glass shattered, the man smirked and walked quickly toward her. She froze and was about to walk away until he held her arms down against the wall and trapped her in her spot.

"So you did notice me... Haha..." He mumbled.

Ema was frightened and didn't know what to do. He was blushing and breathing heavily. She smelled the alcohol from his breaths as he came closer to her. Ema squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the convenience store door open and close. She turned to see Yukeru, with her eyes wide, staring at the two.

"Yukeru-chan!" Ema said, with relief.

The man turned his head over to the girl, in a confused and wobbly motion, "Whose this...? Your friend...? Don't worry I can play with you too..." He said.

"Disgusting." Yukeru muttered.

"What...?" He said, putting his attention on her.

"Disgusting! You horrible men, who think girls are their toys, no matter what state they're in!" She repeated, with an angry tone.

He took his hands off Ema and tried his best to focus on Yukeru and stand confidently at the same time.

"What do you know...! You're just a brat...!" He yelled.

Ema rubbed her soar wrists and looked frightenedly at the two. Yukeru stared at the drunkard and stayed still. Since the girl was not talking, he decided to continue what he said. Though he'll regret it over time.

"Women are only dolls! The reason they exist is for us men to do them! The only use they have is making dumb brats like yo-" Yukeru punched him hard on the stomach.

Ema's eyes widened as Yukeru continued beating up the drunk.

"How dare you?! You sexist! Don't *Kick* touch *Punch* Onee-chan *Punch* again!" She yelled angrily.

Ema was about to stop her until she heard the words 'Onee-chan'. Was she protecting her? As if she was her sibling. Her own family. She snapped out of it once she notice Yukeru was about to hit him with a rather large broken branch.

She ran over to her and held her around her waist and pushed her back, "Yukeru-chan, stop!" She yelled.

Yukeru dropped the branch after realising what she had just done. She stared at the man for a little while, heavily breathing. Once she got back to her senses, she started laughing.

"Yukeru-chan?" Ema said, worriedly.

"I'm exactly like everyone in my family!" She yelled.

"..."

"This is what a Yandere is! Someone who is kind and gentle at first but obsesses over things or people and turns brutal and violent! That's what almost everyone I grew up with was! I thought I was different... But I guess I was just a late starter..." She said as tears once again rolling down her cheeks.

"Yukeru-chan..." Ema repeated.

"Why aren't you running away...?" She asked.

"Eh?"

"You're scared aren't you? That I can do this kind of things, but why aren't you running away...?" She asked, desperately.

Ema stared at her and smiled, "Because you're my precious little sister." She replied.

Yukeru froze and stopped crying and turned to her, "What...?" She asked, with a confused tone.

Ema released her waists and crouched down in front of her, "No matter who you are, how you act, or what people think of you, you're my precious little sister and nothing will change that. That's what family is, right?" She asked with a comforting smile.

Yukeru once again cried but this time with tears of joy. She hugged Ema and thanked her a million times for accepting her. The two went back to the school. As they were walking across the campus, Yukeru suddenly remembered something.

"Onee-chan, I have to go make a phone call to a family member, can you go back by yourself?" She asked her, knowing that the campus was boy-free at the moment.

"Alright, go ahead." Ema said.

"Thank you, i'll meet you when it's dinner time!" She said as she walked away.

Ema started walking again towards the dormitory and giggled as she thought of the fact that that was the one billion and oneth thank you she gave her that day.

**Time skip, behind a tree close by Purple dorm...**

"So that's why you called me." A voice sighed.

"Yeah... I'm really sorry, lil bro..." Yukeru said, with a guilty tone.

"For what? Making me the only person in this family who isn't a Yandere or leaving me behind?" He asked.

"Don't be so mean! I can't help it! Can't you just tell mom and dad for me? You're at home!" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah..." He replied.

"Thanks bro..." She sighed of relief.

**Scene change, Saitama Prefecture, Ichinose Main Family House**

A brunette with short hair that went up to his shoulders was talking to someone on the phone as she watched the sunset from the rock gardens of the traditional Japanese home.

"Oh right, when are you coming back to school?" The caller asked.

"And meet her? No way." He replied.

"Eh...? Why...?" She asked.

He sighed, knowing his older sister was pouting, "Don't ask me why. You of all people would know that I wouldn't want to meet the person that turned you into Something like... them..." He shrugged.

"Hey! You have the same blood as 'them'. Don't be rude." She scolded.

"Half of them aren't even family! Ugh, never mind! I don't want to come back!" He said.

"Aw... C'mon Hana...!" She whined.

"Don't call me that when we're not at school!" He yelled.

"Please..." She said, cutely.

He sighed of defeat and cleared his throat, "Fine..." He said in a girl voice.

"Yey!" She cheered.

He smiled to himself until he heard an unfamiliar voice saying 'Yukeru-chan! It's time for dinner!'. He shrugged, knowing it was 'her'.

"Alright, Onee-chan! Hana I have to-"

"Just go!" He said.

"Fine meanie. I'll see you in a couple of days! Bye!" She said.

"Bye..."

He hung up the phone and sighed.

"Just who does this girl think she is?" He asked himself.


	17. Chapter 17: The Oujo-sama

**Normal POV**

It has been two weeks since Ema arrived at Iris Academy. A lot more students have come back to the school and she already met most of her dorm-mates. She has been getting used to the life in a boarding school and was enjoying her time so far. She's learned a lot about the school from Yukeru and noticed the helpful traits of most of the Purple Dorm's residents. Slowly, Iris Academy was starting to feel like home.

"Ema-chan, can you please coat this with panko (Bread crumbs)?" Ms. Shurui asked, politely.

"Yes of course!" She said, going over to the counter.

The older girls were making korokke for dinner while the new middle schoolers were cleaning their dorms and helping Ms. Shurui by helping to clean the public areas of the dorm. It felt like their dorm was a house with a lot of sisters. It was a nice and happy feeling. Ema was currently the eldest of the students in the purple dorm because of her birthday, being early in the year.

"Yukeru-chan, i'll handle making the rice. You can go make the sauce for the korokke, enough for... forty hungry girls?" Ms. Shurui followed.

"Right!" She said as she stopped cooking rice and handing the pot over to Ms. Shurui.

Everything was peaceful until a phone call suddenly rung.

Ms. Shurui walked over to the phone, "Hello? Ah, yes?" She answered.

Ema and Yukeru slowed down what they were doing to listen to the conversation.

"**She's** here? Oh, okay. Can you bring her here? Thank you." She said and hung up the phone.

Ms. Shurui froze and sighed, "Ichigo-chan, can you make some ratatouille and Yukeru-chan please lessen the amount of korokke."

"Um... Sure...? Whose here?" The strawberry blonde asks.

"Riko Marie..." She sighed.

The girls around them except for Ema sighed and shrugged at the sound of the name.

"Who's Riko Marie?" Ema asks, hesitantly.

"Riko Marie is one of the residents here. She's half Japanese, half British and she's... Um... Kind of a..." Ichigo explained.

"Spoiled brat." Yukeru finished for her, with an irritated tone.

"Well... Yeah." Said Ichigo, as she tied her long hair into a side bun.

"Spoiled brat...?" Ema said.

"Yes. I hate to admit it, but Marie-chan is a very spoiled girl." Ms. Shurui agreed.

The Nekozawa twins popped out, one carrying a duster and one with a broom, "She refuses to help clean, even if it's her mess." They said.

"And she refuses to eat 'commoner' food." Ichigo sighed, as she chopped up her vegetables.

"So... She's rich...?" Ema guessed.

"Yes..." They all said.

"Most of us here are rich too** (Me: Actually all of them are XD)** but at least we know how to pick up a broom and we're not picky on whatever we eat..." Yukeru said, with an annoyed tone.

"Then why don't you all ask her to help?" Ema asked, curiously.

"We've tried but she complains to her dad and they minimise their donation to the school, most of their money goes to our special ed. program. We can't lose it or else a lot of students will leave." Ms. Shurui explained.

"Plus, she also wants to be the student council president." Ichigo said, being followed by sighs.

"There's a student council here?" Ema says, with a confused tone.

"Yup, but it's a little different from normal student councils. We have normal jobs like treasurer, but we don't have a vice president and we have prefects for every dorm. They lead our dorms for competitions between dorms, manages the dorm with the dorm lady, discipline us, and other stuff like that. The student council president is currently Shiro-senpai of this dorm." Ami Nekozawa explained.

"She kisses up to her so she can be the next student council president." Mami Nekozawa sighed.

"Don't the students choose the student council president?" Ema asks.

"No, the prefects and the president choose their successors." Ichigo said.

"I see..." Ema sighed.

A knock suddenly came upon the door, and all of the girls grew silent. Ms. Shurui went to answer it to see the famous Mari with her shiny brown locks and rather large suitcases. She had an angry expression on her face.

"How come I have to come here on my own?! You know I need an attendant to bring me here." She snootily walked in as her servants brought in her things.

"You're not new, Mari-chan. You know the way here. It's not like you need to carry anything here either. Everyone is treated the same." Ms. Shurui replied.

"I'm not everyone, Ms. Shurui. Please stop calling me like your girls. It's Oujo-sama. And I've told you before, I am not to be treated like... Them..." She replied, with a disgusted tone.

"What?" Yukeru said, ready to punch her out, until Ema's hand blocked her way.

Yukeru sighed and backed off. The brunette looked at Ema with piercing eyes.

"And who are you? Another addition to this dorm of servants?" She asked, mockingly.

The girls glared at her while she smirked expecting her to insult her back, "Yes. Yes I am." Ema replied, proudly.

The rich girl blinked her eyes while the rest were shocked with her reply.

"Hmph, whatever." She said.

While the princess made her way to the study room, the girls gave a pat on the back to the newbie.

"Good job, Ema." Ichigo said.

"Thanks." She replied.

"We've never seen someone actually insult her without any insulting words before." Ami and Mami laughed.

"Well, he attitude was a bit irritating." Ema sighed.

They all suddenly heard a beep from the kitchen.

"Oh! The ratatouille is done!" Ichigo said, excitedly.

As the blonde went to let her dish cool, the girls continued what they were doing followed by the unnecessary whining from Mari.

"Is my meal done...?" She asked with an impatient tone.

"Do you want to burn your tongue?" Ichigo asked.

When the korokke was finally done and the ratatouille was warm but not too hot, the girls sat on the little tables, as small as coffee tables while Mari sat in the study room by herself where tables were as tall as what she calls "western" dining tables. The girls happily ate their korokke.

"Delicious...!" Yukeru said, warmly.

"Well, we do have marvellous cooks in the purple dorm." Ms. Shurui smiled.

Ema ate her meal and remembered Wataru who frequently asked for different kinds of Japanese food for dinner or lunch. She giggled at the memory.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"No nothing, I just remembered something funny from back home." She reassured her.

When everyone was done, the middle schoolers washed the dishes while older kids went up to their rooms. Mari sat in her bed, thinking.

"Somehow...I feel... That girl... Is a threat towards my goal... Hmph, will see how she reacts when someone makes her life here utter terror." She said to herself.


	18. Chapter 18: Meeting the Group

**Author's note**

**So sorry I've been gone for so long everyone! I've been busy with my other BroCon stories lately, that I haven't had the time to update Iris All Girl's Academy. Thank you all for being patient!**

**Please read my two new stories:**

**Manager-san and I'll Save you (Yumeiro Patissiere crossover)**

**I hope you enjoy~**

**P.S: I'll be starting with review replies to new reviews on actual chapters! **

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ema nervously fidgeted with her fingers as she walked back and forth in the dorm. Juli watched her walk from right to left from the top bunk, turning his head every time she moved. Yukeru walked out of the washroom fully dressed in the uniform. Today was the first day of school and the two woke up early for an important event.

"Ema..." Yukeru began, awkwardly, "Relax, your meeting my friends, not my parents." She sighed.

Ema stopped mid-way from her thirty first round of walking and turned to the younger girl, "I'd be more calm if it was your parents. You talk about them a lot and they seem to be very important to you!" She said with a rather exaggerated tone.

She continued walking back and forth as Yukeru sighed, "You don't have to be so nervous." She smiled awkwardly.

Ema sighed and sat down on Yukeru's bed, the bottom bunk of the bed.

"I can't help it. I acted the same when papa introduced me to his girlfriend for the first time. Because whenever we got to speak, he would tell me how amazing she was. But when I met her sons for the first time, I was more laid back because she told me very little about them... You talked a lot about your friends so I'm quite nervous." Smiled Ema nervously, looking down at the floor.

Yukeru looked at her and crouched down to her current eye level , "You're just as amazing as them, so you don't have anything to worry about." She smiled reassuringly.

Ema gulped as Yukeru stood and took both their school bags. She handed Ema her bag as she hesitantly took it and followed her out the door.

"Bye Juli." She waved to the squirrel.

"Good luck Chi!" He waved farewell back.

The two walked downstairs to see the rest still eating breakfast. They walked through the hall, passing by both the kitchen and dining room. The two put on their brown school shoes and made sure they had everything from keys to textbooks. Yukeru opened the door for Ema and she walked outside. Yukeru walked out and was about to close the door.

She closed the door halfway and put the upper half of her body back in the house and yelled in the dorm, "We're going!"

"Bye~" Said a beautiful chorus of girls.

Before she closed the door fully they heard a familiar fast paced foot steps and dog barks coming from inside, "Wait!" Yelled a sweet yet loud voice.

Yukeru blinked and opened the door out wide again as Mika and the St. Bernard halted at the door. Mika looked down and took a breath along with the dog. She wore the primary elementary Iris Academy uniform, similar to the rest though only more sailor like: a little cute sailor hat and skirt overalls. She had a purple ribbon around her neck and a brown elementary school bag.

"Take me with you!" She said confidently with a serious look.

The two blinked on confusion and Yukeru sighed. It seems this wasn't the first time she had asked this and by the look on Mika's face, all of them were refused before.

"Mika, you know I can't take you to school this early." She reminded her.

"Yeah, but I wanna go!" She whined followed by the barking of the dog behind her.

"Do you have everything?" She asked.

"Yes." She sternly replied.

"Pencil case?"

"Yes."

"Crayons?"

"Yes."

"Notebooks?"

"Yes."

"Workbook?"

"Yes."

"Lunch?"

"Yes."

"Chopsticks?"

"Yes."

Yukeru and Ema looked at her.

She pointed her right index finger down and moved them in a circular motion, "Turn around please." She said.

She turned with no hesitation, holding the straps of her bag. Yukeru kneeled down and open the bag. She looked in every pocket and case to see if she had everything. She did. When she closed the bag and stood up, Mika excitedly turned to her.

"Well?" She asked eagerly.

The two smiled and said, "C'mon."

The little one smiled brightly and held Yukeru's hand, "We're going Momma!" She said, excitedly.

"Bye again." They giggled.

Yukeru from the corner of her eye, could see "The Oujo-sama" rolling her eyes with an irritated expression before Mika closed the door. For a second, Yukeru's expression turned cold and plain before she heard the click of the door and smiled at Mika.

"Let's go?" She asked happily.

"Let's go." She agreed.

They turned and Mika took Ema's hand as well. They walked over to the elementary building. While the three walked, Yukeru was thinking of the Marie.

_"She's up to something..."_ She thought.

They dropped off the young girl and waved goodbye. The two turned to the sakura tree path. Ema looked at the fully blossomed flowers as they continued walked towards the field.

"They're over there." Yukeru said, looking forward.

Ema then looked at the same direction to see six different girls, wearing completely different colours on their uniform. She recognised the group from the picture. Ema once again grew nervous but felt calm when she felt a hand on hers.

"Let's go?" Yukeru asked, reassuringly.

Ema gulped and nodded. The two walked toward the group and the blonde in the yellow noticed the pair.

"Look, there's Yukeru!" She said excitedly.

The group ran towards them and hugged their friend. Ema stood back until she was introduced.

"Everyone." Yukeru smiled.

When the blonde was done she looked at the unfamiliar girl behind them. She smiled brightly and walked over to her.

"Hi! You're Ema right?" She asked.

"Y-Yes..." She replied, nervously.

She put held out her hand to greet the brunette, "I'm Eri Akira! But call me Aki! I'm from the Yellow dorm and friend's with Yu-chan, studying in the Fine Arts. Nice to meet you Ema-chan!" She said cheerfully.

Ema smiled and nodded, "It's nice to meet you."

Next was a girl with long hair similar to Yukeru's, only she had strawberry blonde hair like Ichigo's. Ema stared into her eyes, for both her eyes were different colours: one blue, one yellow.

She shook Ema's hand, "I'm Mirai Aoi, from Blue dorm, studying psychology. I'm a childhood friend of Yukeru's." She smiled.

"Eh...? So mature.." Akira teased.

She simply scowled at the other blonde and she smiled awkwardly and backed off. She noticed she was looking into her eyes.

"Heretochromia Iridum." She said.

"Pardon me?" Ema asked with confusion.

"You were looking at my eyes right? It's called Heretochromia Iridum, it's not really a disease, I lack in melanin so three weeks after I was born, my right eye turned yellow. I got it from genetics." She explained.

"Amazing..." Ema said with an astonished tone.

Then a girl whom wore a red uniform broke their focus on each other, "Mou! Aoi-chan's flirting with our new friend!" She teased.

Aoi did a karate chop on the girl's head and Ema soon got déja vu from the time Ukyo hit Kaname with a pan. The girl soon stood up, rubbing her head when she greeted Ema.

"I'm Jonetsu Atsuko. I learn in the Fine Arts as well like Aki-chan. I'm from the red dorm." She said in pain.

"H...Hello...? Are you alright...?" Asked Ema with concern.

"Yes.. I'm used to it." She smiled.

Ema gulped and was about to ask another question until a girl wearing all orange caught her attention.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Susume Hoshi, I'm from the orange dorm and study music. I play in the school orchestra." She smiled.

Ema's eyes grew in interest, "Really? What instrument do you play?" She asked, curiously.

"Yes, five: Violin, piano, flute, trumpet, and vocals." She smiled.

"That's amazing!" Ema said.

"It would be more amazing if she wasn't gullible." Akira said.

"Haha, that's right." She smiled with a carefree expression.

Ema nervously looked at the carefree pair. But whispers behind her caught her expression.

"C'mon just talk to her." Yukeru whispered.

That was the only thing she could make out of it. The girl she spoke to had black hair and light blue coloured eyes. She wore all white. The two looked identical. She sighed as she walked toward her in defeat. She quickly took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Sonkei Hana. White dorm, technology." She said quickly and retreated behind with the others.

Ema looked at her with a confused expression.

"Hana! That's rude!" Atsuko yelled at her.

As most of them scolded the girl in white, Ema felt a slight tug on her sleeves. She turned to see Akira with a girl hiding behind her, wearing all pink. Her hair was snow white and her eyes were grey.

"I... I... I-... Um..." She said nervously.

Ema thought she was nervous. She smiled and held the girl's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Ema. I'm in purple dorm, studying photography. I'm the roommate of Yukeru." She smiled warmly.

The girl beamed with confidence and said, "I'm Nanatsu Sakura! In pink dorm, studying business! Please take care of me!" She said loudly.

When the girl realised she said it too loud she blushed.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She bowed.

"It's alright, I was nervous too." She replied.

Ema then bowed to the girls, "Please take care of me." She said politely.

Suddenly the warning bell rung. The girls turned to the building then looked at each other. They all took their bags and ran towards the college buildings in a hurry. Ema was in front, behind her was Yukeru and Hana, next was Akira and Aoi, behind the pair was Atsuko, Hoshi, and Sakura. They ran past another group of older girls whom calmly walked on another path.

"Natsume-chan, wasn't that girl wearing yellow your younger sister?" The girl in purple asked.

"Yes president..." She sighed of disappointment.

"Were those her friends?" The girl in orange asked as she looked at the running group.

"Seems like it." She replied.

"Eh...? How interesting." The girl in pink said.

"I think we just found our candidates." Shiro smiled.


	19. Chapter 19: Protect Chi Club re-inforced

**~I.A.G.A Trivia~**

**-Yukeru means "To flee".**

**-Every dorm's name is it's colour in a different language. Purple's being Purple in Latin.**

**-Iris All Girl's Academy's brother school is an all boys school called Winston's All Boy's Academy.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ema and Yukeru looked through the shelves full of touch screen cell phones. Ema decided that it was time to get rid of her old school pink flip phone and get a new cell phone.

"There's so many models..." Ema said, with an astonished tone.

"Ah! How about this one?" Yukeru called, pointing at a particular phone.

Ema walked over to her to see the phone she was pointing at. It looked familiar and seemed to be a new model from it's company.

"It's the same as mine. It'll be easier for you because I can teach you how to use it." She smiled.

"So that's where I saw it before." Said Ema.

Yukeru took the box from the shelf and they went to pay for it. Suddenly, Yukeru walked out of the line.

"Yukeru-chan?" Ema said with a confused expression.

"I'll be right back, I just need to get something while we're here." She replied.

Ema continued standing in line until she came back with three things. She could barely see it from where she was so Ema didn't bother asking what it was. When they payed for their things and walked out, Ema was surprised to see Yukeru giving her the bag filled with the things she bought.

"They're for you." She smiled.

"Eh...?"

Ema took the bag and looked inside. It was an extra screen protector, a pretty phone case that acts as a frame, and purple earphones.

"These are for me..?" Ema said with a surprised tone.

"Of course! You can use it for your phone." She giggled.

"But-"

"No buts. It's a present so accept it." Said Yukeru.

"But you've already done enough for me.." Ema said, guiltily.

"It's my choice to get it for you, so accept it. Don't worry, you'll get used to getting presents from all kinds of people." Happily said Yukeru.

They walked back to the dorm with Ema's new belongings and spent the evening after school teaching Ema how to use it. After, Ema was putting all of her contacts and transferring her photos to her new phone using her laptop. Yukeru lay on her bed, looking at the wedding picture of Ema's family.

"Can you tell me how they act?" Yukeru asked.

"Excuse me?" Ema asked, while the last photo was downloading itself on the phone.

She sat up, still holding the picture, "Your brothers. How do they act?" She asked.

Ema stood up and sat next to Yukeru on the bottom bunk. Yukeru handed her her photo and they both looked at the picture. Juli jumped down to the bottom bunk, going on Ema's shoulder.

"This is Masaomi-san, the eldest brother in our family. He's very kind and gentle. He's never done anything bad to me." She said, pointing at the tall brunette.

"Mm-hm.."

She moved onto the blonde, "This is Ukyo-san. He's the second eldest. He's very helpful and motherly and we often cooked together." She commented.

Juli scratched the air looking at him, remembering the time he was helping Ema cut meat. Yukeru looked at the grey squirrel as Ema moved onto the next brother.

"Next is Kaname-kun. He's a monk at a temple. He's very... Um... Sweet... but a bit... clingy..." She said, trying to find good words to describe his personality.

"That dang wolf monk..." Juli scoffed.

Yukeru seemed to be watching both Juli and the pictures at the same time, but neither of them seemed to notice.

"This is Hikaru-kun. It might not look like it though-"

"He's a boy." Yukeru finished.

"Eh..? How did you know?" Ema asked.

"I have my experience." Yukeru replied.

Yukeru turned to Juli who only had a serious expression looking at the cross-dresser.

"This is Tsubaki-san." Ema began.

Juli hissed and scratched the air.

"...He's a seiyuu and very energetic." She smiled.

She moved her index finger to the boy next to Tsubaki who looks similar to him.

"This is Azusa-san, his twin brother. Like Tsubaki, he's a seiyuu as well but he has a calmer personality." Ema said.

Juli wasn't as mad seeing his twin, though he still looked hesitant when seeing him.

"This is Natsume-san, their fraternal younger triplet. He's very serious and works as a video game developer." Ema said excitedly.

"You mean he made one of the video games you like?" Yukeru asked.

"Yes." She replied.

Yukeru turned to Juli to see him doing the exact same thing as he looking at Tsubaki, but he then turned passive when Ema pointed at another brother.

"This is Louis-san. He's very calm and gentle. He's a hairstylist." She said.

Juli's expression was pretty sad, as if he missed this certain person.

"Next is Subaru-san." Ema said.

Then, Juli's behaviour immediately changed, "HE ASKED OUT CHI!" He squeaked in anger.

"He's very good at basketball, he might become a pro soon." She said with a proud tone.

Next was a boy wearing a cross around his neck.

"This is Iori-san. He's very kind and often listened to my problems." Ema said.

Yukeru had a good impression of him at first look until she heard a continuos and creepy squeaks.

"Red tulip, red tulip..." Juli said, caressing his tail.

Yukeru then turned back the the photo, "Not him either..." She muttered.

Juli turned to her upon hearing that and saw her serious expression.

"This is Yusuke-san, he was my classmate in high school." Ema said.

Juli glared at the red-head but then felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Once he turned to where the eyes were coming from, Yukeru looked back at the photo.

"This is Fuuto-kun, he's an idol and an aspiring actor." Ema said.

Juli scratched the air without saying anything.

"And the last is Wataru. He's very sweet and energetic." She smiled.

Juli didn't show much reaction.

"That's all of them. They're all very different." Ema said.

"Mm-hm..." Yukeru said, still looking at the photo.

"I'm going to change, okay?" Ema reassured her.

"Alright." She smiled.

When Ema got her sleepwear and walked into the washroom, Yukeru immediately got her phone out. Juli stared at the screen, to see what she was doing. She went to the notes and wrote every single name of Ema's brothers and wrote either trust or suspicious beside them. She then held the phone in front of the squirrel.

"This is your opinions on them right?" Yukeru asked.

He nervously nodded, answering her question. Yukeru sighed of relief and lay back down on her bed. She patted the squirrel.

"I'll help you." She said.

"Eh?"

"It takes more than one to protect a very important person right? Even though we can't communicate wit speech, we can do it through actions, so... Let's protect Ema together." Yukeru smiled.

She held out her index finger to him and he held it with his tiny hand and shook it. It seems the Protect Chi Club is back on!


End file.
